Ben 10: digiverse mega crossover
by Lycoan wolf entity
Summary: 5 years after the D-reaper Takato goes to Guilmon's hut and finds a portal there when he, Henry, Rika and Mike go through the portal they find their partners and a whole new adventure in a different universe (OC x Renamon A.K.A. Amber) (renaguil) inspired by Negaifreak, please follow, fav and review
1. Chapter 1

**I understand now why my stories suck, Pokemon kalos high was originally meant for only deviant art and Digimon fight club has no storyline, so I figure the key is to have a storyline and thus this was born. But that's not the only reason I did this I did this also because I saw the other ben 10 and Digimon crossover stories and most of them either had 'Ben transforming into Digimon' or 'one of the main characters from Digimon gets the Omnitrix instead of Ben' so I decided to do this. I do not own Pokémon, MLP, Naruto, Generator Rex, Digimon or Ben 10. I do however own Mike and the concept design for Amber**

It has been 5 years since the D-reaper attacked the real world, only to be defeated by five 12 year old kids and their Digimon partners, unfortunately for them the Digimon had to return to the digital world shortly after, then after 5 long years the leader of the tamers found a portal to the digital world and shortly told the only other 3 tamers left in town after the rest had moved away, we now join the group of four as they get closer to the portal.

"come on guys" said Takato a boy with messy light brown hair with yellow goggles on his forehead, wearing a blue hoodie and beige cargo shorts "you're crazy Takato" said Henry a boy with blue hair wearing an orange vest and green cargo pants "you expect us to believe that the same portal that took us to the digital world the first time is open again?" said Rika a red haired girl wearing a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue heart in the center and jeans "you gotta admit it does sound pretty sketchy dude" said Mike another boy with darker messy brown hair, wearing a red shirt black jeans and a purple sleeveless zip-up hoodie.

"Why would I make this up? You guys know I miss Guilmon as much as you miss Amber, Renamon and Terriermon." said Takato "yeah but, it's pretty unbelievable" Henry said "well we're almost there anyways, so just humor me will ya?" pleaded Takato.

The four tamers then arrives at a stone house-like structure that once housed the goggle wearer's reptilian Digimon partner: Guilmon. Inside is the same whole the red dinosaur left in the earth, the tamers jump in and see to Henry, Mike and Rika's surprise is a white light "no way" said Rika "it can't be" said Henry "I told you so" bragged Takato "that you did my friend, that you did" admitted Mike.

"Before we go through I think we should tell our folks, then meet back here tomorrow" said the bluenette as they step outside of the stone structure "agreed" said the brown haired tamer and with that the three told their parents, and to everybody's surprise they all gave them permission, when they met the next day they went through the portal, not only to find their partners but a whole new adventure in a whole new universe.

The next day

The four 17 year old tamers are now standing outside Guilmon's hut as they prepare to reunite with their Digimon partners "are we ready to go?" asked the bluenette "dude we wouldn't be here if we weren't ready" Mike said confidently "he's right Henry, so let's not waste any more time." Takato agreed with his fellow brunette "for once I agree with you Takato" said the redhead tamer, and with that all four enter the portal.

When they went through the portal they didn't see their Digimon partners until "TAKATOMON!" yelled an ecstatic red dinosaur as he tackled the goggle wearer to the ground "Guilmon! It's so good to see you again boy!" said Takato as his eyes welled up with tears of joy "Henry!" yelled a small white rabbit creature with long ears and a horn on its head "Terriermon!" yelled his the rabbit's tamer as he wrapped his partner in a hug "Rika" said a yellow foxlike creature standing on two legs wearing purple arm guards with the yin-yang symbols where the back of her hands are located "Renamon" Rika said in a tone as plain as her partners, then to everyone's surprise the redhead suddenly wrapped her partner into a hug, the latter quickly responded by embracing her tamer in return. Mike looked around for his partner until he found two soft white furry paws draped over his eyes "guess who" said a playful feminine voice "hmm, by the size of your hands and the softness I'd have to guess…Guardromon?" he responded teasingly until he turned around to see a silver furred Renamon with Amber colored eyes and golden colored arm guards "still just as playful as ever Amber" he said quickly kissing her cheek "it's too good to see you my love" she said as she embraced her tamer/boyfriend while also wrapping her tail around him.

Once the reunion was finished the group took in their surroundings which consisted of what looked like a forest next to a highway "wow, the digital world certainly has changed since the last time we were here." Takato said "except that this isn't the digital world Takato" said Renamon "what do you mean Renamon?" asked the yellow vixens tamer "well I'm pretty sure THAT wasn't in the digital world last time you guys were here" said Terriermon following Renamon's gaze. The others look up to see a hundred foot tall purple and grey humanoid creature with red eyes towering above them "what the hell is that thing?!" asked Mike as he looked at the giant "I don't know, but I can tell you one thing, it's not a Digimon" said Henry as he looked at his green Digivice "how can you tell?" asked Rika as she turned to look at her blue haired friend "cause I'm not getting any data off of it" he responded with a hint of fear.

It was then Mike spotted a guy about his age with black hair an orange jacket and dark blue pants "hey, get out of the way dude!" Mike yelled at the teen, who turned towards him "I should be telling you that" he retorted turning back to the giant, when suddenly the black haired boys legs began to glow with a blue circuit pattern, his legs then became giant orange mechanical boots.

"whoa" was all Mike could manage to say before he turned to his friends "we need to help that guy" Takato told them getting a nod in response from the other tamers, who proceeded to pull out a card from their pockets and slashing them through their Digivice's "Digi-modify… digivolution activate!" they all shouted in unison as they swiped their cards, "digivolution" a feminine computerized voice said from their Digivice's as their digital partners began to glow.

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

"Renamon digivolve to…"

"Terriermon digivolve to…"

"ShiningRenamon digivolve to…"

The data from their bodies began to reform as they digivolved.

"Growlmon!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Gargomon!"

"SilverKyubimon!"

They shouted as they finished reaching their champion level forms. The black haired boy then jumped into the air as the others soon joined in, he then kicked the giant in the ribs and back flipped back onto the ground "pyro blaster" Growlmon yelled as he fired a ball of fire at the giant "gargo laser" the bunny yelled as he began shooting at the giant with green energy bullets "fox tail flame!" shouted SilverKyubimon as flames shot from the tips of her tails "dragon wheel!" shouted Kyubimon as she spun in the air generating blue fire that formed into the shape of a dragon as she attacked.

The Digimon attacks did a lot of damage but the giant still stood "it's gonna take a lot more than some fireworks to take down a Way Bad" said the jacket wearer "you mean something like me?" said a new high pitched male voice as a blur of blue, green and black sped by the five humans then around the way bad, creating a tornado that lifted the giant into the air then stopped and dropped the way bad onto the ground into unconsciousness.

"good thing I came back, who knows what would've happened" said a raptor like creature wearing a black jumpsuit with a wide green stripe going down from around the collar to its chest and stomach with a green hourglass symbol in the middle of its chest, its head was covered in a helmet that had a pointed top and a mask that covered its face. "Nice to see you again Tennyson, well at least it's nice to see XLR8" said the black haired teen as he reformed his legs from his giant mechanical boots. "It's good to see you too Rex." Said the raptor creature as a beeping sound was heard from the hourglass symbol, suddenly the newly named XLR8 became engulfed by a bright green flash causing the tamers and the newly named Rex to shield their eyes, in its place was a teen about their age with messy brown hair and green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with green stripes going down the shoulders and middle of the shirt with a white number '10' in the middle of the chest, brown cargo pants and green and white sneakers.

"Make some new friends while I was away Rex?" questioned the brown haired teen "not sure yet Ben" Rex said to the newly named Ben "but they do have some interesting pets" he finished gesturing to Growlmon a large red dinosaur with golden eyes, white hair and belly with black markings and a black hazard symbol on his chest, Gargomon a human sized rabbit with black eyes, a belt across his chest guns for hands and jeans covering his lower body, Kyubimon a large yellow fox with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead and SilverKyubimon a large fox identical to Kyubimon save for her amber colored eyes, the silver colored fur with a gold colored jaw and belly and blue and grey bow on her back.

"yeah, I gotta admit those are pretty cool, sorry, let me introduce us, this is Rex and my name is" he started before being interrupted by a fire man "Ben Tennyson" the fire man started "the incursions told us you were gone" he finished "you can't get rid of me that easily" Ben said "well we're ready to take back our planet, both humans and aliens" the fireman said as the Way Bad begins to stir "get everyone to safety" Ben said tapping the lid of his watch creating a heads-up display with different icons, he then selects one and the lid of the watch pops up to reveal a core with the same hourglass symbol as the one on XLR8's chest, Ben slams it down and becomes engulfed in a green flash of light as he not only begins to change shape but also increases in size.

When the light dies down it reveals a giant alien similar to the other one except this one has green eyes and white skin with a red stripe going down his chest with the green hourglass symbol on his chest, red feet and forearms and a red shark-like fin on the top of his head.

"he's almost as big as MegaGargomon" said Takato as he stared at Way Big with awe "wait a minute, of course!" shouted Henry "Gargomon" he stated as his partner began to glow and shrink back down to his rookie level form "let's do it" Terriermon said as he stood next to his partner "Bio-merge digivolution" said his Digivice "bio-merge activate!" he shouted as he and his partner became enveloped in a bright light "Terriermon bio-merge to…" the rabbit started as he transformed around his tamer becoming a gigantic green robot almost as big as both aliens "MegaGargomon!" both voices shouted in unison as they became the mega level Digimon.

"Whoa, nice to see I won't be taking this guy down by myself" Way Big stated to the Digimon "then what are we waiting for? Let's get these guys" said the voice of Terriermon from inside the robotic body as another purple version of Way Big walked toward the two. Both heroes then punched the purple giants in the face knocking them back, the giants still stood, the two saw this and Way Big was caught in a headlock by one of the Way Bad's while the other was about to punch Way Big arms "Gargo barrage!" said MegaGargomon as he began shooting missiles from his shoulders at the Way Bad about to punch Ben knocking him out. On the ground Takato and the others see a ship flying overhead (A.N. it's the proto truk, I have no idea how to describe It.) with a tall man with a white face with black markings all over it wearing blue body armor using a cannon to shoot the giants to his right is a girl with blue skin rainbow colored hair pony ears and blue wings and to his left is a boy with yellow hair wearing an orange jumpsuit and a headband with a symbol representing a leaf in the middle of the metal plate. "Hey robot guy, see that ship up there?" Way Big asks MegaGargomon pointing to a green spaceship in the sky "yeah?" the Digimon replies as the alien giant continues "if we don't destroy the cannon on that thing it it'll blow up the whole planet, wanna help me take it out?" "We're gonna need more fire power to help take that out, you guys wanna help out?" Henry said from inside the robotic body "my slam cannon can't shoot that far" Rex stated "I think he was talking to us" Rika said as the nanite warrior turned to face them "ready to get in there boy?" Takato asked his dinosaur friend "yeah Takatomon!" the red scaled one replied "what about you Renamon?" Rika asked the yellow furred one "I'm always ready to fight by your side Rika" Renamon answered "ready Amber?" Mike asked his partner/girlfriend "do you really have to ask?" she said sarcastically.

"bio-merge digivolution" both Takato and Rika's Digivice's said in unison "bio-merge activate" both tamers said in unison "Guilmon bio-merge to…" Guilmon began as he and Takato were enveloped in a bright light to be replaced by a knight with a red cape a massive circular shield and lance and a mask identical to Guilmon's head "Gallantmon!" both Takato and Guilmon's voices said in unison from within the armor. "Renamon Bio-merge to… "the vixen began as she and her tamer began to merge into a woman with red hair going down to her waist wearing a black bodysuit underneath golden armor her face covered by a mask like helmet that resembled Renamon holding a staff with a ring at one end and two smaller rings on each side "Sakuyamon!" both voices said together as the light dies down.

"Bio-merge activate!" Mike said as nothing happened "what the hell?" he said in confusion while his partner looked at him in confusion "what's wrong?" she asked "that's what I'm wondering, aren't you two supposed to fuse together like you're friends?" Rex asked but all three were snapped back to reality as the three mega level Digimon attacked the ship "Gargo barrage!" "Lightning joust" "spirit strike!" all 3 yelled as they attacked alongside the alien giant destroying the cannon and knocking the spaceship out of the sky.

As Ben speaks to the froglike aliens with Rex and the other tamers plus a man in a red Hawaiian shirt the rainbow haired girl and a boy with messy black hair and amber eyes, wearing a red baseball cap a blue short sleeve jacket with a white stripe down the middle and on the sleeves light and a black t-shirt underneath with blue jeans and red and black shoes with a yellow creature with long ears with black tips red spots on its cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail sitting on his shoulder, a man with long black hair wearing a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes and a girl with short red hair wearing glasses and a blue shirt and skirt close behind him, while Mike is standing at a distance from the group with Amber as he looks at his Digivice _'why didn't we bio-merge? Why didn't it work like it did for the others?'_ he thought to himself as a spaceship flew away and the others approached "hey, thanks for the help back there." Rex said snapping Mike out of his train of thought "no problem" the tamer said in return "we never really introduced ourselves" Ben started "my name is Ben, that's Rex, Ash, Pikachu, Rainbow Dash, Gwen, Kevin and grandpa Max" he said gesturing to himself then the others "nice to meet you guys, I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon, that's Henry and his partner Terriermon, Rika and her partner Renamon, and Mike and his partner Amber" Takato said as he introduced himself then the others "you know you guys are pretty powerful, hey Ben maybe they could be part of the team?" Rainbow Dash said "yeah, but let's talk about it when we get to Mr. Smoothy's, I haven't been to one in a month" Ben said as he began to walk away "Ben Tennyson is back" Gwen said as her and the others followed Ben.

 ***Ben transforms into Eye Guy***

 **EyeGuy: and that's the end of that chapter**

 **Rainbow Dash: seriously?**

 **EyeGuy: what?**

 **Mechazard: what the hell are you all doing here?**

 **Takato: what we can't see what you did with us?**

 **Guilmon: what's he doing with us Takatomon?**

 **Amber: he's just writing a story about us**

 **Ash: whoa seriously?**

 **Rex: that sounds kinda cool**

 ***Naruto snatches the laptop from Mechazard***

 **Mechazard: hey give that back!**

 **All: don't forget to fav, follow and review!**


	2. Rad

**Mechazard: hey guys it's been a while**

 **Amber: not really**

 **Ben: she has a point it's been days, you make it sound like weeks**

 **Mechazard: shut it, on with the story!**

 **I don't own any of this except for Mike and Amber**

On Earth in a Plumber base, Max, Ben, Naruto, Ash, Rainbow Dash and Rook are reviewing the distress message left by Magister Arnux. "Arnux and the other Plumbers are stranded in Terminus III" said Max "we could be there in no time" said Ben "Ben, the planet is in the Incursean airspace." Naruto said "and the air of Terminus III is one of the most toxic and Arnux and his crew won't be able to survive much longer." Ash continued, " and there is only one known cure for the toxic atmosphere" Max informed to his grandson as two small grey aliens standing no more than 10 inches tall say, "the Gracklflint." "I think that's something I had recently" Ben joked "No Ben the Gracklflint is a creature which it's venom, still fresh, can cure the toxic air." Rook explained to his partner. "Where do we get the freshest Gracklflint venom from?" chimed in a new voice that belonged to Rika as the others turned to look at her walking in with her Digimon partner "hey Rika, where are the other tamers?" asked Rainbow Dash "Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon went sightseeing with Rex, and Henry and Mike are with Amber trying to figure out why the lovebirds couldn't bio-merge like the rest of us. I've got nothing better to do so I thought we'd come see what you guys were doing" Rika answered the rainbow haired girl while gesturing to the door with her thumb "well we're just about to go get some Gracklflint venom then go into space to rescue some plumbers, wanna come?" asked the Omnitrix bearer "sure, sounds like fun" she replied looking at her partner.

In Undertown a plumber is being attacked by a caged grey insect like creature with six yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. "Ben, Rainbow Dash, Naruto, Ash, Rika, Renamon and I are ready to go Magister Tennyson" Rook tells the elder Tennyson "a Plumber ship won't be able to get through the Incursean blockade, plus I have already arranged a ride for you six" Max replies

Ben, as Diamondhead, is dragging the caged Gracklflint through Undertown until he and the others reach a place called the Black Hole. Inside the muscular human sized alien bounty hunter Thunderpig and another alien are getting kicked out of the Black Hole and Diamondhead and Rook enter inside. "You four should stay out here and guard the Gracklflint" the plumber says to the others "why should we guard it? Why can't we come inside with you two?" Rika asks the blue armored alien "Gracklflint venom is extremely rare and most would do anything to get their hands on one to make profit" Rook informs the tamer "don't worry Rook, we'll make sure nobody takes it" the Pokemon trainer tells the plumber "pika!" said the mouse Pokemon on his shoulder, both receiving a nod of conformation from the alien as he walks inside with the crystalline alien. "Magister Tennyson said that our ride is the best in the business" Rook informs his partner "he must be one tough dude" Diamondhead adds. Soon, a blue avian alien enters the bar "Dudesman" and walks closer to Diamondhead and Rook with the other aliens shivering in fear. "Rad Dudesman" the alien continues as Diamondhead laughs at him "I'm sorry but you're a duck. Am I the only one seeing this?" he asks the other aliens as Rook tries to calm Diamondhead down, but he continues to laugh and all of the other aliens in the bar quickly leave. Rad comes closer to Diamondhead "got a problem with ducks 'Rock head'?" he asks angrily "not yet I don't" Diamondhead responds both almost get into fighting stances until, "uh, Mr. Dudesman sir, this 'Rock head' is the famous Ben Tennyson" Rook introduces hoping not to start a fight, "humph, thought you'd be taller" the avian replies "seriously?" the transformed human asks to nobody in particular.

Outside, Diamondhead, still dragging the caged Gracklflint, while he, Rook, Ash, Naruto, Rainbow Dash, Rika and Renamon are following Rad "his ship, 'the Lovely Duck' is the perfect transportation" Rook informs the group "seriously your ships called 'the Lovely Duck'? You're kidding right?" Diamondhead asks "two things I never kid about" Rad said while he opens the way into his ship. "My ship" he continues as he walks inside not finishing his sentence "what's the other thing?" Naruto asks as the others follow the avian. Inside Rad's ship monitor, Pyxi, speaks some gibberish that the avian alien somehow understands, then informs the computer that the group behind him is law enforcement but they are also paying him, Pyxi then allows them to enter the captain's room. Ben turns back to normal and the crew soon depart from Earth.

While flying through space, the alarm goes off "someone else is on board." Said the Ravanagander. "We should split up look for our little stowaway" Said the rainbow haired girl as she slams her fists together causing her skin to change to a light blue color, her hair to grow longer and a pair of pony ears and a rainbow colored pony tail along with a pair of wings to appear. Rad, Ash, Naruto, Rika, Renamon, Rainbow, Ben, and Rook all split up, going in different directions. Ben transforms into AmpFibian and Rainbow Dash follows, Naruto and Rook notice someone crawling up the wall. Rad and Ash spot the character and try to shoot him down, but miss. Rook and Naruto start running after the figure and start to shoot at it as well. Renamon manages to stop the character by attacking with a roundhouse kick to the character sending it to the ground. The character turns out to be none other than Pax and Pax yells at Renamon for kicking him. "Why are you here Pax?" asks Ash "someone needs to keep the Gracklflint safe man" Pax replies much to Rook's dismay. "There isn't any time for this" Rad says and walks off, with Rook dragging Pax off as well. "It's good that we got here before Pax let the Gracklflint out" Said the tamer, a large crash is soon heard, and "unless he already did" Renamon said knowing they got there too late. Everyone starts to look for the Gracklflint, though Pax is still against it. "What did Pyxi say" the ninja asked the avian alien, but Rad just ignores him. "The ship has lost power" Rook informs, much to everyone's surprise. The group soon walk into the engine room where it appears to be damaged thanks to the Gracklflint.

On an Incursean ship

"A ship has been spotted" says a froglike alien to Raff, an alien with a silver robotic face with a clear dome showing his brain wearing nothing but a black cloak with long sleeves "do not vaporize it, Attea will yell at me more for not having a full report." Back on the Lovely Duck, the group continues to search for the escaped Gracklflint. The insectoid attempts to drop an object on the group and Rad starts to shoot at it. "Don't kill it we need it's venom for the antidote." Said Rika, Rad then shoots Pax, but he quickly regenerates. "Why has the Gracklflint not attempted to hurt Pax?" Rook notices and demands answers, but Pax doesn't want to tell why. Ben, angered, transforms into Eye Guy, a humanoid creature with eyes covering every part of his upper body except (ironically) his face wearing black pants with the Omnitrix symbol for a belt buckle and starts to search for the Gracklflint. Eye Guy then encounters the Gracklflint and it sprays venom on him, "my eyes!" he yells due to all of his opened eyes. The Gracklflint tackles Eye Guy down, but Rad then shoots it away. The group starts to chase down the Gracklflint and Ben starts yelling and turns back to normal. The avian alien then attempts to shoot down the Gracklflint, but it tackles him down. Ben transforms into Bloxx, a gorilla type creature that seems to be made entirely out of red, blue and yellow Lego blocks with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and then manages to lure the Gracklflint closer "hey! Grackle, Grackle!" he says to taunt in an attempt to trap him. Rad attempts to kill the Gracklflint, but Ben stops him and the Gracklflint gets away. Rad then threatens Bloxx "we need the Gracklflint alive" Bloxx says "otherwise the plumbers won't live and you won't get paid" the rainbow haired girl explains to the avian alien, and without causing any more damage and the group comes up with a plan. The Gracklflint is seen again and Rad manages to lure it closer to a trap made by himself and Ben. However, Rook and Pax enter the same room and the Gracklflint bites off Pax's upper torso. The Flourana regenerates himself "whoa man take it easy, I know what you want" the alien activist says taking a seed off of his white headband and feeds it to the insectoid the rest of the group is dumbfounded at the sudden event "the Gracklflint loves to eat my seeds man." Using this new idea, the Gracklflint is soon lured into a box trap with a trail of seeds. Soon, a large crash is heard, "Pyxi, what is going on?" Rad asks the computer in return the computer tells him some gibberish and Raff soon appears on a transmission "attention unidentified vessel you are in Incursean space you will now be boarded and searched for supplies to support the almighty Incursean Empire."

In the captain's room, Rook explains "the Incurseans will board soon and we do not have any access to the weapons due to the Gracklflint's destruction earlier." "alright everyone, get ready" the Omnitrix bearer tells the team, Rainbow Dash smashes her fists together and activates her magic making her hair longer and making her pony ears and tail and her wings appear, Rika grabs a card from the pouch on her belt and slashes it through her Digivice "Digi-modify… matrix digivolution activate!" the tamer shouts as her partner begins the change her appearance "Renamon matrix digivolve to…" she begins as her form changes to one representing a Japanese priest "Taomon!" says the new form standing in her place "you ready to fight some frogs buddy?" the Pokemon trainer asks the electric mouse "pika!" Pikachu says in response. The Lovely Duck is soon grabbed and pulled onto Raff's ship and Ben transforms into Grey Matter. The A.I. appears and speaks more gibberish "Pyxi's right, a stand-off will destroy the rest of the Lovely Duck. Hey I understood that!" the little alien realizes Grey Matter then discusses the plan for how they will fix the Lovely Duck "Rainbow Dash and I will stay and repair the ship, Rook and Naruto you cut the ship loose from the grip, Rad, Rika, Taomon, Ash and Pikachu take down all of the Incurseans and run them off the ship, and Pax go to the cargo bay and 'be yourself'." The Incurseans soon enter the Lovely Duck and one spots Pax on a high perch. "Major Glorff to bring in the captain and search the rest of the ship." Raff tells the frog. Back inside, "Pyxi to give me access to the master control to time the doors right." Grey matter asks the computer. They manage to do so while outside, Pax and the large box are being taken to Raff by Incurseans. Back on the Lovely Duck, Major Glorff is leading some Incurseans and they eventually meet up with Rad and the others. Glorff is confused, "huh? It's just a duck, three humans and a rat" but the avian soon takes out large machine gun weapons Pikachu's cheeks begin to spark and Taomon brings out a paintbrush making the Incurseans back up. "Duck, THIS!" he says as he starts shooting "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yells as his partner attacks "talisman of light!" the Digimon yells. Back on Raff's ship, Raff asks the activist "are you the captain?" "I'm not in to titles man." "open the box" the dome headed alien demands which Pax does and releases the Gracklflint. The insectoid soon starts attacking Incurseans while Rad manages to run the Incurseans off the Lovely Duck. Grey matter and Rainbow Dash finally manage to fix the controls on the ship while Rook and Naruto successfully cut the ship free using the Proto-Tool and a few shrunken. The Lovely Duck soon takes off and Rook grabs Pax as they leave from Raff's ship.

Out in space, Pax is angry "I can't believe you're leaving behind the Gracklflint man!" and Rad tells him to "wait for it." Raff soon appears on a transmission "attention vessel" "oh hey Raff" Ben Replies "Tennyson? I should've known, please take back the Gracklflint and we will leave you alone." Ben agrees and Raff tells them to never mention it again. On Terminus III, Magister Arnux and the other Plumbers are soon bathed with the venom from the Gracklflint curing them of their poison. "Thank you" Arnux says to the group as he and his fellow Plumbers boards his ship. "I can't believe I went against everything I stand for" the Flourana states "I am currently resisting the urge to knock you out" Rook tells the plant alien "you and me both Rook" the rainbow haired girl says standing next to him with her magic deactivated. "Don't worry Pax captain Dudesman says he will take the Gracklflint back to its home planet and set it free" ben assures the activist. "Just as long I get paid." The avian tells him, everyone enters the Lovely Duck while "hey Ben check it out I pulled up Rad's profile" Ash says showing Ben Rad's profile "Captain Rad Profit Danger Trouble Dudesman" surprising Ben, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Pikachu, Naruto, Rika, Renamon and Rook. Rad smirks (how he does it without lips is beyond me) and the group flies off Terminus III.


	3. Chapter 3 TGIS

**sorry guys I know it's been a while but here you go chapter 3**

 **I don't own anything except Mike and Amber!**

"Come on Ben what are we looking for?" said Henry as he his partner Terriermon and Ben transformed into Shocksquatch search through the forest, "we're looking for a little grey alien thing" Shocksquatch says until something attacks him from out of nowhere "what the heck?!" Terriermon yells in shock as the small creature runs away and that's when a much larger gorilla creature attacks the transformed teen "but dad, Fiskerton captured Bigfoot!" yells a new voice as two people wearing orange armor "bigfoot? I'm not Bigfoot don't you guys watch the news?" Shocksquatch yells as the gorilla creature releases him "of course we do, Ben Tennyson I'm Zak Saturday" says the newly named Zak as he holds his hand out for Ben to shake it, the Omnitrix times out and reverts Ben back into his human form as they shake hands.

"oh yeah, I've heard about you guys you handle those weird animals" said Ben "cryptids" Zak corrects "Ben this is my dad Doc and of course you've met Fiskerton" Zak says as he gestures to the man and gorilla/cat "yeah we've met" Ben says as he glares at Fisk "this is Henry and his Digimon partner Terriermon" Ben says as he introduces his teammates "we've been tracking them for a few weeks now" Doc informs the three "yeah this is the first time my team has been able to catch up with one" Ben informs "hopefully the others have caught up with it." As the Omnitrix wearer states this Rook and a dark tan skinned girl with short dark brown hair wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and blue sweatpants come running toward the group "unfortunately we did not" Rook informs the group "man, those little things can run fast" said the girl as she and Rook look at the three new faces "hello, you must be the Saturdays I am Rook Blanko" the Ravanagander says "Hi, I'm Korra" says the newly named Korra "wait, you knew about them?" asked Ben "yeah, your grandpa told us about them before the mission" the tamer tells the hero, "we'll talk about this more once we're on the airship" Doc tells the team "huh?" Ben asks then stares in awe as he follows the elder Saturday's finger as he points at the large blimp-like vehicle in the air. "We should take this guy too, so we can study his condition" Doc adds.

When they reach the airship they are given a tour and meet the rest of the family Komodo a large yellow-green reptile and Zon a large pterodactyl like creature, "and that's the game room" Zak informs the team as he concludes the tour "guys, we need an airship" the alien shapeshifter says to the others "you have a sports car" Rook reminds his partner "and a motorcycle" Korra adds "but I bet those don't have a game room" Terriermon tells them as they all turn a corner and walk into a lab where two people are examining a petrified alien "this is the medical bay and this is my mom Drew Saturday" Zak informs the others "hello there, and this is" Drew says gesturing to a girl with Caucasian skin and violet hair that extends to her lower back with a magenta stripe in her bangs wearing a light blue button down shirt, plaid skirt going down to her mid legs white knee high socks and black shoes until Korra interrupts her "Twilight!" "What are you doing here?" Ben asks wondering why she's there "actually, after I got back from my previous mission Mr. Tennyson told me to come up here and assist Mrs. Saturday with finding a way to cure the Chupacabra vic…" unable to finish her sentence when she sees the Digimon tamer, as she stares at him for what seems like an eternity to her a small blush begins to form upon her face, and vice versa "oh yeah, you haven't met our newest members, this is Henry one of the four Digimon tamers and the little guy on his shoulder is his partner Terriermon" Ben introduces them "Henry" Terriermon says as he pats his partners cheek snapping him back to reality while still maintaining the blush on his face, The Secret Saturdays then explain to Ben and the others about the Chupacabra attacks and that there are more, They ride the Saturdays' airship, and the team plus Zak arrive in Zak's room where the young Saturday reveals to the team about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more.

Suddenly they are alerted that there is a Chupacabra attack at a local alien marketplace Ben turns to Rook "don't tell me" he almost begs the Ravanagander as he checks the info "Mr. Baumann's store" "why did you tell him when he told you not to?" the Digimon asks the blue armored alien without getting an answer "we'll stay up here and tend to the victim" Twilight tells the others "no need to be so hasty, Rook you stay we might need, whatever Twilight can do" Henry says causing the girl in question to blush 'he wants me to come? Does that mean he likes me?' she thought to herself "how about we all go?" the avatar says as more of a statement than a question as they all rush out the door of Zak's room.

Ben, Rook, Korra Terriermon, Henry, Twilight and the Saturdays arrive at the store where the place is being overrun by the small grey cryptids attempting to destroy the store, Twilight brings her hands together as she activates her magic causing her skin to turn a light shade of purple while she grows a violet pony tail light purple wings and a light purple horn on her forehead, as her transformation completes Henry stares at her blushing beet red until Terriermon slaps his tamer with one of his long ears "Henry you can gawk at your new girlfriend later, for now we need to stop those things" "that was rude, but I can't argue with your logic" the tamer tells his partner as he pulls out his Digivice in one hand and a card in the other 'maybe this will impress her' he things to himself as he slashes the card through the slot on the side of the device "Digi-modify…matrix digivolution activate!" he shouts "matrix digivolution" the Digivice says in the same feminine computer voice "Terriermon matrix digivolve to…" the rabbit shouts as his body's data is stripped from him and transforms him "Rappidmon!" he shouts. Standing in the small rabbits place is its ultimate level form, a six foot tall rabbit wearing green armor meanwhile Ben accesses the Omnitrix to transform But Mr. Baumann grabs his wrist before he gets the chance to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. "I promise I won't wreck your store…again" Ben transforms anyway into Terraspin and defeats the Chupacabra and they flee. "Drew and I will take the petrified aliens back up to the airship to find a cure" Doc said to the team "we'll go after the choopaloopas" Ben replies "Chupacabra's" Henry and Twilight correct in unison causing the two to look at each other then look away and blush "yeah those" Ben said not noticing the two blushing.

Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory the escaped cryptids come towards Dr. Animo who is commanding the Chupacabra "well done my pets" the scientist says as he picks one up and pets it like a cat, then plugs in the canister on the creatures back into a bigger canister "ah, just enough our time has come" Animo then walks over to a computer and types on some keys as a nearby chamber whirs then opens to reveal a creature the resembles that of a Jersey Devil "welcome back, Mr. Argost" Animo says to the creature "greetings and beyond the new" Argost states. "Do. You. Know. Where. You. Are?" the mad scientist asks the former yeti in a loud voice "I'm reanimated not deaf" Argost says irritated "it worked" Animo laughs "yes it did" the cryptid said then looked at his body "what is this? I specifically asked for a yeti body not a collage of cryptid parts!" he yelled at the animal mutater "unfortunately I had to make some modifications to your plans, although it has been a productive three years" "three years?!" Argost shouts "you were supposed to bring me back in a month. Prey tell what could've possibly made you take this long Mr. Animo?" he asked the doctor "I've had interference from that wretched punk Ben Tennyson, and that's DOCTOR!" Animo answers "hmm yes and I'm sure that came from a credited university, well this has been a rude awakening, run along now I have one Zak Saturday I must dispose of" he shoos away the man "with all due respect Mr. Argost, I must advise you that I should explain how your new body will benefit you" he informs the monster "hmm later for now I want to take my body out for a test run" he says as he begins to walk away "then you might need this" Animo says as he holds up a white mask.

While Ben, Rook, Henry, Twilight, Korra, Terriermon, Zak and Fisk are in Undertown trying to find the escaped Chupacabra's, suddenly an explosion go's off nearby as the group runs toward it they see something that looks like it came straight out of Frankenstein's lab, "what kind of alien/cryptid is that?" both Zak and Rook say at the same time "Zak Saturday?" the creature says in a voice all too familiar "Argost? How is that even possible?" Zak says in surprise "I can't believe my good fortune you just saved me the annoyance of coming to find you" Argost says "wow he's even uglier in person" Ben says as he transforms into Kickin Hawk, Korra and Zak get into fighting stances, Twilight activates her magic and Henry takes out his Digivice "and you must be mister Tennyson? The rest of you I don't know but I also do not care" Argost states "oh you're about to care!" Korra shouts as she shoots a stream of fire from her fist at the former yeti, while Twilight at the same time shoots a beam of magic from her hands. Argost stumbles back then he is restrained by Rook and Zak but before Ben/Kickin Hawk and Henry get a chance to attack Argost uses his newfound strength to pull Zak and Rook then swing them into their allies before he flees. "Of course Argost is working with Animo" Twilight states "Animo?" Henry asks her "mad scientist, likes to experiment on animals, strictly a b grade villain" Ben informs him as Fisk comes riding on some sort of tricycle "we can still catch up, Fisk can go from 0 to 60 without breaking a sweat" Zak informs the others "guys we need a trike" Ben tells them "again you have a motorcycle" Henry states as he, Twilight, Korra, Zak and Rook climb onto the vehicle while Ben transforms into Astrodactyl and Terriermon climbs onto his shoulder "I'd trade the trike and the airship for some credit the next time I save the world, every time there's a cryptid invasion they say it's tornado damage or something" Zak complains to the others.

As they ride in Undertown Henry turns to Twilight "so, what kind of powers do you have? I mean I did see them back there but I'd still like to know more" he said nervously 'smooth dude' Henry thought to himself "you mean my magic?" she asks getting a nod in response "well as you know, like a lot of the team, I'm not from this universe, I come from a world called equestria where the dominant species there are ponies, there are three different variations of ponies, earth ponies who possess enhanced strength, Pegasi who possess flight and weather changing abilities and lastly unicorns who possess magical abilities" the violet haired girl explains "but wait you had wings and a horn, what does that make you?" the tamer asks "well, I was originally a unicorn but then I became an alicorn" she explains "an alicorn?" Henry asks getting a nod in response "alicorns possess all the abilities of the three variations, so far there are only 5 alicorns in equestria, my teacher and kind of adopted mother Princess Celestia, her sister Princess Luna, my childhood caretaker Princess Candace and my brother Prince Shining Armor" she explains "wow, sounds pretty cool" Henry compliments getting a blush from the princess "so what about you? How did you become a tamer?" she asks "it all started when my dad bought me the latest Digimon computer game, after I installed it, it gave me the choices for the characters I could choose, and as you can probably tell I chose Terriermon" he said pointing at the white rabbit holding onto Astrodactyl's wing-pack for dear life, getting a giggle out of the girl until she turned back to face him "but that still doesn't explain how you became a tamer" "true, but then again the story doesn't end there, so after a while some weird stuff started happening when I played the game, I asked my dad about it and he told me what only seemed logical at that point 'it's only a game son' for a few moments that's what I thought until the graphics changed and I could see all the pain he went through, the pain I put him through, but that's when it all really started, a blue card appeared out of nowhere and thinking there was nothing else I could do I scanned it and that's the point when Terriermon literally came out of my computer screen" he explained, just then the trike hit a bump causing Twilight to stumble in her seat and fall into the blue haired tamer "don't worry, I got you" he reassured her as she looked up into his eyes and vice versa for the next few moments it was as if time stopped their faces became closer inch by inch their lips barely grazing each other until… "there, that way" said Zak as he pointed in another direction causing the cryptid driving to take a hard right turn causing everybody to jerk their bodies to the sudden change in direction causing the two to snap back to reality as they near their destination.

Ben, Rook, Korra, Twilight, Henry, Terriermon and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Argost) unfortunately it is empty but find the blueprints Argost left behind telling them that Argost came back by having Animo use Chupacabra's drain the life force out of both Cryptids and aliens. "Guys if the lab is empty why am I still sensing a cryptid" as if on cue a spider/human-like cryptid known as Munya attempts to strike Zak Ben transforms into Heatblast and alongside Korra shoot fire at the henchman, defeating him and surprising everybody until Twilight sees Henry begin to wonder "if I were Argost.." "Where would you be?" Twilight finished causing the tamer to nod but then they are suddenly alerted by Zak's cell phone (I mean seriously, out of all the tech in Ben 10, a cell phone?) "Attacking the airship" he says wide-eyed. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the airship. "We have to get up there and save my folks!" Zak yells to the others "no need we're alright" Doc reassures his son V.V. Argost sees "forget the ship, attack!" and with that he and his army attack the Saturdays and the team. Twilight activates her magic, Korra gets into a fighting stance and Henry takes out his Digivice "hey Twilight, you wanna see something cool?" Henry asks the girl "is this really the time?" she asks curious to what he wants only getting a smirk as an answer "bio-merge digivolution" says the device "bio-merge activate!" Henry yells "Terriermon bio-merge to…" the rabbit begins "MegaGargomon!" yells both the voices of Henry and Terriermon in unison "whoa" is all the violet skinned girl can mutter as she stared at the green titan in awe only to come out of her stupor when she is picked up by one of the cryptids "LET HER GO!" she hears and turns her head to see MegaGargomon flying towards her and the cryptid carrying her, 'he truly does care about me' Twilight thinks to herself as she sees him punch the pawn in the face causing the creature to release her, using her wings to keep herself from falling she floats beside the mega level Digimon "you okay?" Henry asks her "yeah, I'm okay, thanks" she responds blushing, the two then turn toward the cryptid army and join the fight. Dr. Animo enters the scene. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the team and the Saturdays fight Animo and the Chupacabra.

Dr. Animo sees Fiskerton "ah the world's only Fiskerton phantom if I could add him to my collection, it would be the bees knees" the scientist then takes out an audio recorder "note to self, put knees on bees" then puts it away "attack my pets!" and so the Chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to destroy Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. "If only we had a way to syphon out the anti-kur energy in the Franken body of his" Henry said. "So we need an alien that can syphon energy? I think I know just the guy" Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacabra and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet "NOT AGAIN!" And the Chupacabra turn on him. Meanwhile, Argost is standing over Zak "this new body truly does have its perks, what more could I ask for?" Ben then jumps up and transforms into Feedback and lands behind Argost "eyes in the back of your head" he says with the 'Feedback' grin and absorbs the power back from Argost "this is not over!" the villain shouts to the heavens "sorry dude, it totally is" Korra retorts while Feedback finishes taking the energy from Argost causing the body to collapse, Feedback then points his hands to the sky and shoots a beam of electricity into the air.

Henry then (after separating from MegaGargomon) walks toward Twilight "hey" Twilight turns to face him "hey" the two stare into each other's eyes "just kiss already!" the two blush to the point where they would make a tomato jealous and turns towards the source of the voice (cough Terriermon cough) and glare at the little white bunny, who just runs and hides behind Rook, henry then turns back to the violet skinned girl "sorry about that I'm going to talk to him later, so, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" the tamer asks with a hint of hope "sure" she replies with a blush.

"Well Zak reporters will be here soon ready to get some credit?" Korra asks the young Saturday "thanks Korra but after all this I feel like it would be better if we remain a secret" Zak responds as Ben walks up to them "fair enough" Zak turns to Ben "before you go can I get a picture of you as an alien and your team?" "sure thing, rook can you take the picture?" the Omnitrix bearer asks his partner "I do not understand people's fascination with Ben's aliens, I am an alien, and Undertown is FULL of aliens, in fact to us EARTH is an alien planet" Rook complains "don't worry Rook you'll always be my number one partner…" Ben says to Rook "after Rainbow Dash, and Gwen, and Kevin" Ben finishes "true enough" Rook says in defeat

Then the Saturdays, Korra, Terriermon, Henry with his arm around Twilight's shoulder and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves.

 **yup Henry and Twilight Sparkle are going to be a thing, now for the record let it be known that I do not like my little pony in any way, shape or form, BUT I like the character and I wanted to have someone for Henry, and like it says in the summary the person who inspired this story also did the Ben X Rainbow Dash pairing if you don't understand why then read NegaiFreak's Rainbow Rocks story. And with that I say see ya next time!**

 **Ben: hold on!**

 **Mechazard: what?!**

 **Rainbow dash: where are the others?**

 **Mechazard: that little detail will be in the next chapter**

 **Guilmon: but why wait? why not do it now?**

 **Mechazard: because that would be giving to much at once**

 **Ash: can we at least get a hint at the next chapter?**

 **mechazard: let's just say something happened at Plumber HQ while Ben, Rook, Korra, Terriermon, Henry and Twilight were helping the secret Saturdays**


	4. Chapter 4 man to mon

**Mechazard: hey guys it's time for the first chapter outside the plot line!**

 **Ben: huh?**

 **Mechazard: like I told Guilmon in the last chapter it's the stuff that happened while you were with the Saturdays**

 **Ben: oh**

 **Mechazard: alright now, could you turn into Rath so he could do the disclaimer?**

 **Ben: alright but you're gonna regret this *transforms into Rath* LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING READERS, PEOPLE WHO READ MECHAZARD01'S BEN 10 DIGIVERSE: MEGA CROSSOVER, MECHAZARD01 DOES NOT OWN BEN 10, DIGIMON, POKEMON, NARUTO, MLP: EQUESTRIA GIRLS, AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, GENERATOR REX OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!**

 **Mechazard: thank you**

 **Rath: YOU'RE WELCOME!**

"talking"

 _'thought'_

(authors note)

Sitting on his in his appointed room given to him by the inter-galactic peace keeping police force known as the plumbers, Mike Lycoan is thinking about an issue during the beginning of his newest adventure with his friends Takato, Henry and Rika along with him were the remaining Digimon tamers. A few days ago they went through a portal which they all thought would take them to the digital world where they would be able to see their Digimon partners again.

One out of two ain't bad.

Yes they were reunited with their partners but they weren't in the digital world they were instead in a different universe! Yes you heard me, a different universe, and if that isn't enough the first thing they encounter is a giant 100 foot tall alien known as a 'Way Bad' luckily they weren't alone in fighting the Way Bad (and I don't just mean their Digimon partners) they met a team of superheroes each from another dimension except two. Those are none other than the teenage superhero Ben Tennyson bearer of the Omnitrix and his alien partner Rook Blonko. Without a way home and seeing no other option they joined the team.

Unfortunately for some strange reason Mike and his partner and girlfriend Amber a ShiningRenamon aren't able to Bio-merge like the others. Bio-merging is a process where both tamer and Digimon sort of fuse together in order to fight as one. Therefore Mike is sitting in his room continuously trying to wrap his mind around the problem.

He was thinking until he heard a knock on his door then a sweet feminine voice he knew all too well, "Mike? You okay? Can I come in?" asked his girlfriend with concern in her tone "yeah, come on in Amber" he replied as the automatic door opened to reveal a silver furred 5 foot 7 inch tall fox wearing blue gauntlet/gloves (I can't figure out what those things are) with the yin-yang symbols on the back of the hands "you doing okay?" she asked "yeah I'm okay, just trying to figure out why we couldn't bio-merge like the others" Mike said "it's not like this never happened before" she added.

It's true, the first time they bio-merged it only lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart, then a person called 'Grey' told them they had the ability to bio-merge like the others, the only problem being Amber's data was incomplete. When Amber's data became complete they could bio-merge into their mega level form Mysticmon!

"The only difference is this time your data is complete, the only conclusion I can come up with is it's not you but me." Mike informed his partner "is this the explanation BOTH you and henry came up with?" Amber asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice "no, Henry and Terriermon went with Ben, Rook and Korra on a mission, so I'm the only one on it today" he informed her "well, I can see you need time to think so I'll leave you alone" she said "thanks, love you" Mike says smiling "love you too" Amber says as she smiles and turns back before the door closes behind her. Again he sits on his bed in deep thought _'it doesn't make sense, I know for a fact it can't be Amber this time, so what is wrong with me? Why…'_ he thought until his Digivice started to beep and glow.

"What the…" was all the tamer could say before his Digivice began to change shape (A.N. I suck at descriptions so I'm just gonna tell you straight up it changes to the Digivice from season 4 but it has a card slot on the side) after the glow dies down a ring of glowing code spins around his hand, at first he doesn't know what the hell is going on until something in his head clicks he takes his hand and positions it above the code reader on the top of the device as the code grinds onto it causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Execute hybrid spirit evolution!" Mike shouts inside his soundproof room as he begins to change shape, growing brown fur all over his body, three tails and a pair of wolf ears, his shirt and shoes are ripped to pieces and his pants are now a pair of ripped up shorts a pair of goggles around his neck "TerraWolfmon!" he shouts into the heavens as he launches forward, if the door wasn't automatic he would have ripped it off its hinges, after he makes it into the hall not knowing or caring where he goes.

*With Amber*

After leaving her boyfriend to think she headed to the training room, there she met up with some of the other team members Rainbow Dash, Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, Hinata Hyuga and one person she hadn't met before. Ash and the new guy were having a Pokemon battle, Ash using Pikachu and the new guy using a blue canine-like Pokemon on two legs 'handsome but nowhere near as handsome as Mike, and the human isn't half bad either' the vixen thought as she chuckled at her own joke "hey Amber, Mike still trying to figure out why you two couldn't reach your mega level form?" the rainbow haired girl asks the Digimon "yeah, it's actually worse than I thought it was" she tells them "he doesn't blame you, does he?" the ninja asks with worry "no, it's worse, he blames himself" the silver furred one admits as the battle dies down and a red light recalls the blue canine Pokemon back into its ball "Amber, this is Dan Kuso, he just got back from a mission so you and the others never got the chance to meet him" Ash introduces and explains "hey, and this is my Bakugan partner Drago" he says as he motions to a small toy-like device sitting on his shoulder "pleased to make you're acquaintance" the toy says causing her to flinch in response "uh, nice to meet you too?" she says as she regains her composure and mentally questions her sanity "it's okay we all had the same reaction when we first met them too." Rainbow Dash explains to the vixen just as the alarms sound off "attention team Omniverse, we have an intruder in the base, all team members please pursue and capture, Amber and Ash please see me in the monitor room" Max Tennyson says through the loudspeakers, the team minus one go off to search for the intruder.

*in the monitor room*

"We found something that we couldn't confirm in the alien species databanks and we were hoping one of you two could identify it" says Max he says as he points to the blurred brown image on the screen "doesn't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen" he says before taking out his Pokedex "and it's not found in the Pokedex either" he adds before putting away the tablet-like device "thank you Ash, now go help the others" the elder Tennyson orders "right" the trainer replies before heading out "let me guess, you're thinking it's a Digimon and are hoping I'll be able to identify it?" Amber asks the man "not only that, but there's something else too" he informs her "the point where it first appeared is right outside Mike's room" Max finishes "I need to check on him!" she shouts before stopped by the plumber "I already had a couple plumbers check out his room, the only thing we found were his ripped up clothes" he informed her with dread in his tone "you don't know my boyfriend like I do, I know for a fact he didn't give up without a fight! And he didn't lose either! He would never let that happen!" she yelled at the man before going out to help the others _'I swear if that thing hurt him I'm going to make sure he pays the ultimate price for it'_ she thought darkly as she ran down the halls

*Mike P.O.V.*

I was running down the halls not really knowing where the hell to go only running on instinct since my head was all foggy, that is until I ran into a small group of people looking very angry "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" I heard one of them say as a small yellow creature shot lightning at me, "shadow vortex!" I shouted as I used my attack to escape into the shadows and away from them, if it weren't for the fact that I could only use it for a few seconds then I would have stayed there, so I just ran around them until it wore off "onyx rain!" I shouted as I shot dark stones at the group then hightailed it the hell out of there thinking that one voice sounded a little familiar but I soon shook off that feeling and felt a strange aura, it was familiar to me, thinking it could be an ally I followed it to a large room; but as I entered I saw only darkness, then the door closed "where is he?" said an angry feminine voice sending chills down my spine, I suddenly felt an intense pain in my jaw _'did she just punch me? And who the hell is_ he _'_ I thought as I felt another punch in the gut "I won't ask again, where is he?" the voice asked again with even more anger "w-who?" I managed the wheeze out before feeling a paw grab my neck and begin to choke me as the lights turned on "where is my boyfriend? Where is Mike?" she said, her voice dripping with anger. Wait that name sounded familiar then I looked at the face of my attacker it was a Renamon, but this one was different, this one had silver fur instead of yellow and brown eyes instead of cyan blue. No, not brown…amber. "A-Amber?" I managed to say; that's when the fog lifted and I remembered everything, not fast enough unfortunately, since she through me across the room causing me to crash face first into the wall "so, you know my name? Then you must know who…" she stopped looking at the goggles around my neck, then at me directly in the eyes, I could see she knew who I was. "M-Mike?" she said as she ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug "I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you" she said as she started crying into my shoulder "it's okay, to be honest I had no idea it was me either" I said with a small chuckle "I know for a fact you would never hurt me without a reason, and I'm sorry for scaring you" I said trying to soothe her ignoring the doors opening behind my back; unfortunately we were both struck by lightning out of nowhere, I saw in the doorway some of my teammates Ash, Pikachu, Rainbow Dash, Hinata and a guy I didn't recognize I then looked back at Amber laying on the floor, fainted. That's when I lost it, I grabbed my Digivice and my signature card and slashed the card "Digi-modify…summon Data Blade!" I yelled as a sword with red circuitry patterns appeared in thin air "nobody hurts my girlfriend…NOBODY!" I yelled with rage dripping from my voice before I charged at them with the sword in my hand. I nearly decapitated my red hatted friend until a white paw stopped me, I saw Amber was the one who stopped me, I dropped the blade and caught her before she fell, "wait Mike?!" I heard Rainbow Dash gasp in surprise before I hightailed it to the med bay with the others in tow.

*med bay, normal P.O.V.*

After a quick explanation to the two Galvan scientists known as Blukic and Driba, Mike was told she merely collapsed from exhaustion "a few hours of rest and she'll be fine" said the overall wearing alien "if you don't mind, I'm going to stay here to make sure she's okay, and to make sure you two chuckleheads don't do any tests on her" Mike said to them with slight venom in his voice "fine but we still don't know who the heck you are" Driba said to the tamer "what are you talking about? I know we've only met twice but how can you not recognize me?" Mike asked them "I think we'd recognize a new Loboan around here if we'd already met him" Blukic retorted causing the former human to tilt his head in confusion then head for the closest mirror, the next thing he saw was a brown furred werewolf type monster looking straight back at him, the tamer stood there for a few moments waiting for the creature to move before he realized it was him! The new Digimon boy then let out an ear-bleeding scream that would make a Sonorosian (Echo Echo's species) jealous.

 **Mechazard: and cliffhanger**

 **Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MECHAZARD01, WRITER OF BEN 10 DIGIVERSE: MEGA CROSSOVER, AND VARIOUS OTHER STORIES, RATH DOES NOT LIKE CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **Mechazard: figures now please tell them to review**

 **Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MECHAZARD01, RATH WILL DO WHATEVER RATH WANTS TO DO, *turns to readers* AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING READERS OF MECHAZARD01'S BEN 10 DIGIVERSE: MEGA CROSSOVER, YOU BETTER REVEIW UNLESS YOU WANT A MAJOR BEATDOWN FROM RATH!**

 **Mechazard: see ya next time!**


	5. first poll

Well guys, I want to know if you think I should put more Heroes into the story, and I set up a poll, my first poll, it'll be up until 10/20, put your vote in


	6. Chapter 5 a fistful of brains

**mechazard:what's up guys? I'm back!**

 **Ben: no duh**

 **Amber: oh stop it Ben, let's just do the intro**

 **Serena: so the current poll results are... one vote yes and nothing else**

 **Mechazard: seriously?!**

 **Ash: well that's just...wow**

 **Mike: okay look readers, we know we only got three followers so far, but we need more than just one vote by the 20th**

 **Mechazard: anyways, on with the disclaimer!**

 **Everyone: Mechazard01 does not own any of the characters except Mike and Amber**

Mike's P.O.V.

I was shocked at first, one minute I was looking in a mirror expecting to see, my regular human face, only to see a freakin' werewolf instead! At first I was so surprised I screamed, then I started laughing "well, this isn't the weirdest thing to ever happen to me" I said as I looked at my girlfriend laying on the bed next to me, she gave me a small smile _'this new adventure has just begun, and we're gonna have some serious fun along the way'_ I thought as I laid down next to her and embraced her in my fur covered arms as we drifted off to sleep. Over the next week I practiced with my new abilities and figured out that I can't go back to being a full human, but I did figure out that I do have a human appearance, basically I look like me with savage looking hair, but for some reason I keep the wolf ears and three tails, no matter how hard I tried, _'this is gonna take some getting used to'_ I thought tiredly

2 weeks later, normal P.O.V.

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Serena, Mike (in his Digimon hybrid form TerraWolfmon), Amber and Rook are chasing Albedo in Undertown. Albedo runs into a building and Ben, Amber and Serena go in too, and just as Rook, Mike and Ash were about to get in, they realized that it was a spaceship and it flew away. "AMBER!" Mike shouted in worry for his girlfriend, suddenly he jumped onto the roof of the building next to them and tried jumping onto the ship, only to come at least two inches short and plummet back down to the ground, "no" was all he could mutter expecting his fate until he was caught by a giant black and purple bat-like creature which quickly took him to Rook's proto-truk. "Nice job Noivern" said Ash as he returned the Pokemon back into its ball and the truck went back to base with a worried/pissed off human/Digimon hybrid in the back.

In Plumber Headquarters, Rook informed Max that Ben is missing. Ash is sitting next to his hybrid friend trying to calm him down, "look I get that you're worried about Amber but…" "don't even try to relate to how I feel dude" he interrupted "you don't know HOW I feel" he yelled much to the tamers surprise "I feel just as worried about Serena as you do about Amber, and do you know why? Because I love her just as much as you love Amber!" he finished just as Rook and Max entered the room "you two coming? We need all the help we can get" Max said to them, Mike looks at Ash with determination and fury in his eyes "let's go get our girls back" the tamer spoke confidently "right" the trainer replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, Ben, Serena and Amber wake up trapped in Khyber's personal hunting preserve "uh, what happened?" Ben groans as he sits up "and how did we get here?" Serena finishes just as they encounter a wild Slamworm and run up a tree, Amber gets ready for a fight, Serena move to take out Braixen's pokeball only to see that she doesn't have any of her pokeballs and Ben turns to the Omnitrix to turn into Way Big but is interrupted when the creature hits the tree "hey cut that out you… giant worm that… slams things!" he says weakly "not much of a come-back there Ben" Serena says "give him a break, he just woke up" Amber says to the trainer as the worm hits the tree once more causing Ben to fall off and turn into Cannonbolt. Then the wild Slamworm became nervous and dug underground, Ben/Cannonbolt sees this and grins, "aw come on now, we were just about to have some fun" he quips "Ben that wasn't because of you" Serena informs him "you may wanna look behind you" Amber says after a Crabdozer walks up behind Cannonbolt. Then, the Crabdozer growled, making Cannonbolt afraid to look behind him "oh, I so hope this isn't MY natural predator"

Cannonbolt transforms back to Ben and sees Khyber on top of the alien predator and his newest pet, a giant redish purple tiger-like alien, "well I didn't expect Khyber to be here" the Digimon said as she jumps down from the tree carrying Serena "yeah, I thought we were kidnapped by Ben's evil twin?" the trainer adds "and check out the cat next to him, it's got the Nemetrix!" the silver furred vixen finishes pointing at the alien predator "well, isn't this nice all three of my quarries together in one place, let me introduce you to the Panuncian" Khyber says "where exactly are we?" Ben asks the hunter "this is my own private hunting ground, a place for me to hunt my prey or just take a little 'me time'" the aliens hunter answers "let me guess, you hunt us down and if we make it until midnight or something you let us go right?" Ben asks "oh no, the game continues until you cannot" Khyber says causing all three heroes to gulp in fear Ben turns to the Omnitrix "choose carefully, remember it's not just you I'm after, but your friends too" the hunter says as Ben transforms into Ditto and duplicates into four copies "ha! Good luck trying to hurt our friends" one starts "and keeping up with all of us" another said "at once" a third adds as the last blows a raspberry at the hunter making him glare at the copy "funny thing about the Panuncian, where it is from it is the natural predator to the Splixson" "hey that's Ditto's species" one of the copies said "is it now?" Khyber said as he whistles and the tiger alien cloned itself four times over "me and my big mouth's" one of the Ditto's said as they realized that the Panuncians are the predators of Splixsons. The four begin to run two of them grabbing one of each girl's hands as they go, with one going into an Iceland with Serena, one going into a desert and two going into a cave with Amber. The Ditto and Serena run into a Panuncian, but manages to escape when Ben/Ditto splits into three and the trio swims together to get away from the predator. In the desert, the other Ditto digs underground, playing Whack-a-Ditto with the Panuncian. At the cave, the other Dittos split into three, going into three tunnels, one going left, one going right and the third going straight with Amber not far behind. The Panuncian then splits into the same amount to chase them. One of the Ditto clones sees the end of the cave "light at the end of the tunnel!" Ditto said "that's gotta be good right?!" Amber adds as they continue to run towards the light (wait aren't you supposed to stay away from the light?), with the Panuncians on their tail.

Back at the desert, the Panuncian is getting tired of playing Whack-a-Ditto and suddenly hears "nya-nya!" out of several mouths and it turns to see that Ditto split into ten, the Panuncian growls then splits into ten as well. "Uh, that wasn't too smart guys" says the one on the furthest left "it was his idea!" said the eight in the middle as they point at the one on the furthest right. The Nemetrix wearing Tiger then chases the ten Dittos, but they manage to escape through the Panuncians. Back on the Iceland, the other Dittos and Serena manage to escape through a tunnel after merging all Dittos into one and meeting up with Amber, the cave then floods out and the trio come flying out of the cave "freedom!" yells Ditto with relief after Ben turned back, they became surrounded by Panuncians "okay, so these guys have the drop on Ditto" Ben said "so just don't turn into Ditto" Amber said "yeah, you've got a whole bunch of other transformation, just use one of those" Serena agreed, then they see that the ones surrounding them are just standing there "why are they just standing there?" the vixen asks "because they are awaiting my orders" Khyber said as he comes walking to the group "you do realize that we can take any predator you throw at us" said the Pokemon trainer "ah, but can you handle all of them at once" said the huntsman before he whistled causing the Panuncians to transform into all of the Nemetrix aliens, leaving them surrounded.

At the hunting preserve, "stand back girls, come on Omnitrix, I need Way Big" Ben said as he tries to turn into Way Big again, but gets Astrodactyl "at least Astrodactyl can fly" he said as he grabs the girls and flies into the sky "so long suckers!" Ben yells until he slams his head on…the sky?! "That's not the sky?!" Serena says in shock as they see the giant dent "guess that's what they mean by 'the sky's the limit' huh?" Amber joked " well whoever said that never met Astrodactyl" Astrodactyl said as he charges an energy blast in his mouth and lets it go creating a whole into a room above and go through it and see a Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm's species) "Dr. Psychobos I presume?" Astrodactyl asks "as usual Tennyson, you presume wrong" the crab alien says as he walks into the light revealing himself to be Albedo "Albedo?" all three say in unison, snapping out of shock first Ben unleashes an energy whip pulling negative Brainstorm towards him then head-butting him, barely hearing the Omnitrix beeping before Astrodactyl reverts back to Ben, in turn causing Albedo to take his Galvan form "what's with you Albedo?" Ben yells "yeah, you got what you wanted" Amber ads "you're a Galvan again, so why don't you just leave us alone and live out your life somewhere else" Serena finishes "and what? Am I just supposed to forget everything, the pain, the humiliation? The…" he pauses to shudder "chili fries?" "uh, yeah" Serena says "get over it little guy" Amber adds "and for the record chili fries are awesome" Ben finishes getting a glare from Serena until Albedo turns into Ultimate Albedo "oh I am over it you disgusting creature" he says and shows them the Proto-truk is in trouble. "your friends are here to rescue you, too bad they'll never know where to look thanks to my cloaking field" the evolved Galvan says as he points to the devices generators "you know for a guy who claims to be the greatest mind in ten galaxies…" Ben starts "five actually" Albedo interrupts "whatever" the Pokemon trainer protests "for a guy with such a big head, your actually pretty dumb" the Digimon finishes as he becomes angry and tries to shoot lasers at them, but they instead hit the device "one cloaking field destroyed" Serena boasts "and we didn't even have to do anything" Amber said "and I didn't even have to transform" Ben finishes "maybe you should have, your Greymatter form would have seen this coming" Albedo said as he gestures to the screen Meanwhile, Rook, Mike, Ash and Max encounter Albedo's drones, as the spaceship shows up where Ben and the others were on. The drones followed them to the spaceship, but were defeated by Max. Meanwhile, Ben gets ready to fight Ultimate Albedo as Eye Guy "Serena go and find your Pokemon, Amber go with her as protection" Ben orders as they nod and leave the room, Ben tries to fire a laser at the evolved Galvan but ultimate Albedo shoots a Laser into Eye Guy's eye and turn back into Ben, Ben turns into Upchuck and tries to eat something to fight but instead ends up eating a blast from Albedo and turns back, Ben tries again as Goop but fails. "I can keep this up all day, can you?" Albedo boasts as Ben turns into Shocksquatch to battle him "try Shocksquatch on for size eh" but Albedo turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey who easily defeats the yeti and transforms back into Ben. Albedo then turns into Ultimate Humungousaur "ready to give up?" he asks "why do bad guys always say that?" Ben complains "there's nothing wrong with the classics" the evolved Vaxasaurian said as Ben turns into Crashhopper "and there's nothing wrong with the newbies either" Ben argues as he attacks his evil twin but fails and gets knocked into a wall where he transforms to Diamondhead "but you're right Albedo, the classics are awesome too" the petrosapian agrees as he shoots diamond shards at Albedo but is defeated "had enough?" Ben asks weakly as Serena and Amber come back into the room "why do good guys always say that?!" Albedo complains "well get ready for a little Way Big!" Ben says as he tries to turn into Way Big again, albedo stands there waiting for something until suddenly a tendril with a plug at the end is stuck into him giving him a serious shock "I mean Feedback action!" Ben shouts as he walks out of the smoke revealing his current transformation, Albedo glares at Ben until he is struck by a torrent of flames and dozens of glowing white diamond shards ultimately defeating Ultimate Humungousaur and reverting him to Albedo. Suddenly the Proto-Truk comes crashing through the ceiling "oh yeah still got it" shouts Max as he Rook, Ash and Mike come out of the truk and Rook captures Albedo, "Amber are you okay?" Mike asks his girlfriend "yes I'm fine Mike" she chuckles "what about you Serena?" Ash asks with worry, "I'm fine" she said touched by his concern but then Khyber arrives "look around you Khyber, your buddy Albedo lost, you've lost" Ben states as Albedo starts laughing "show them, show them why it is they who have lost" Albedo orders as Khyber shows them that they have a certain Galvan held captive "AZMUTH!" Ben yells

 **Mechazard: well that's it for this chapter**

 **Ben: don't forget to fav...**

 **Ash and Serena: follow...**

 **Mike: review...**

 **Amber: and vote**

 **Mechazard: again the poll is up until 10/20/15 don't forget to vote and we'll see you next time**


	7. Chapter 6 for a few brains more

**Mechazard: hey everybody i'm back**

 **Ash: and just a reminder, the poll whether or not for Mechazard to put more hero's on the team is up until 10/20 so don't forget to vote.**

 **Ben: so without further ado**

 **Mike: Mechazard01 does not own any of the characters in this story other then Mike and Amber, enjoy**

Previously on Ben 10: Digiverse mega crossover…

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Serena, Mike (in his Digimon hybrid form TerraWolfmon), Amber and Rook are chasing Albedo in Undertown. Albedo runs into a building and Ben, Amber and Serena go in too, and just as Rook, Mike and Ash were about to get in, they realized that it was a spaceship and it flew away. "AMBER!" Mike shouted in worry for his girlfriend.

*Scene change*

In Plumber Headquarters, Rook informed Max that Ben is missing. Ash is sitting next to his hybrid friend trying to calm him down, "look I get that you're worried about Amber but…" "don't even try to relate to how I feel dude" he interrupted "you don't know HOW I feel" he yelled much to the tamers surprise "I feel just as worried about Serena as you do about Amber, and do you know why? Because I love her just as much as you love Amber!" he finished, Mike looks at Ash with determination and fury in his eyes "let's go get our girls back" the tamer spoke confidently "right" the trainer replied with a nod.

*Scene change*

"Well, isn't this nice all three of my quarries together in one place, let me introduce you to the Panuncian" Khyber says "where exactly are we?" Ben asks the hunter "this is my own private hunting ground, a place for me to hunt my prey or just take a little 'me time'" the aliens hunter answers "let me guess, you hunt us down and if we make it until midnight or something you let us go right?" Ben asks "oh no, the game continues until you cannot" Khyber says causing all three heroes to gulp in fear

*Scene change*

Ben turned back, they became surrounded by Panuncians "okay, so these guys have the drop on Ditto" Ben said "so just don't turn into Ditto" Amber said "yeah, you've got a whole bunch of other transformation, just use one of those" Serena agreed, then they see that the ones surrounding them are just standing there "why are they just standing there?" the vixen asks "because they are awaiting my orders" Khyber said as he comes walking to the group "you do realize that we can take any predator you throw at us" said the Pokemon trainer "ah, but can you handle all of them at once" said the huntsman before he whistled causing the Panuncians to transform into all of the Nemetrix aliens, leaving them surrounded.

*scene change*

Astrodactyl charges an energy blast in his mouth and lets it go creating a whole into a room above and go through it and see a Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm's species) "Dr. Psychobos I presume?" Astrodactyl asks "as usual Tennyson, you presume wrong" the crab alien says as he walks into the light revealing himself to be Albedo "Albedo?" all three say in unison

*scene change*

Suddenly the Proto-Truk comes crashing through the ceiling "oh yeah still got it" shouts Max as he Rook, Ash and Mike come out of the truk and Rook captures Albedo, "Amber are you okay?" Mike asks his girlfriend "yes I'm fine Mike" she chuckles "what about you Serena?" Ash asks with worry, "I'm fine" she said touched by his concern but then Khyber arrives "look around you Khyber, your buddy Albedo lost, you've lost" Ben states as Albedo starts laughing "show them, show them why it is they who have lost" Albedo orders as Khyber shows them that they have a certain Galvan held captive "AZMUTH!" Ben yells.

*Khyber's hunting grounds: Present time*

Albedo and Khyber have captured Azmuth, "stay back" Khyber warns Ben's team just as they try to spring into action "what's the game plan Azmuth?" Ben asks "yeah, the smartest guy in five galaxies should have over a million contingency plans" TerraWolfmon adds "contingency plans?! Who has time for that?! Hurry up and extricate me!" the Galvan yells. Ben, Max, Ash, Serena, Mike, Amber and Rook all charge for them, but Khyber orders his pet to multiply and tackle the seven down. "What the?!" Mike and Max yell in unison "their Ditto predators" the Omnitrix bearer informs them Albedo then says that he will use the cerebral vortex to drain Azmuth's intelligence and transfer it into his mind. Albedo activates the machine, and it successfully drains Azmuth's intelligence and it is taken out in the form of a green orb. "hello, is anybody there?" says Azmuth's voice from inside the sphere Khyber then attempts to feed Azmuth to one of his pets, but Mike slips into the Shadow zone and grabs Azmuth while Ben is able to transform into Terraspin. Terraspin knocks away Albedo, and Max catches the orb. Khyber attempts to retrieve the orb, but Ash sends out Talonflame to use flame charge and knock him away. Terraspin, Ash, Mike, Serena, Amber, Max, and Rook all escape and Albedo transforms into negative Arctiguana as he, Khyber, and the Panuncians begin to chase after them. Terraspin transforms back into Ben and Mike hands Azmuth to him "Azmuth you're okay?" he said surprised to see Azmuth acting unintelligent. "pull my finger" Azmuth said as he points at Ben "don't Ben that's not Azmuth talking, that's his pre-brain" Max informs him as he hands Serena the brain sphere "Galvans have a secondary brain that handles basic bodily functions" Rook finishes, "yeah, how basic are we talking" Mike asks while looking at his hands "it makes Blukic and Driba look like geniuses" Max jokes as Negative Arctiguana and Khyber arrive, and Negative Arctiguana evolves into Ultimate Arctiguana "give me that brain!" he yells and fires large shards of ice at Ben's group. Ben, Amber and Ash take a different path, while Max, Mike, Rook and Serena head down another one and the Panuncians give chase. Ben, Ash and Amber manage to take Azmuth safely into a room, and lock it to prevent the Panuncian from getting in. "hey, Azmuth is banging his head on the wall, you think he's trying to tell me something?" Ben asks "yeah, that his brains missing" Mike deadpans "maybe he knows how to re-brain himself!" Ash says "I'll just put him near this lab stuff and see what he does" Ben tells them as he puts Azmuth on the table "go ahead buddy make us proud" Ash encourages him as he begins to beat on a machine. However, this sets off the self-destruct function "Ben don't touch anything!" Rook yells through the Omnitrix' built in communicator "awesome" Azmuth says as he activates the Self-destruct, soon Ben, Ash, Serena, Mike, Amber, Max, Rook and Azmuth regroup "it wasn't me it was Azmuth!" Ben explains "yeah, while YOU were watching him!" TerraWolfmon yells as the group escape into the Proto-TRUK and leaves for Earth before the explosion occurred.

In the Proto-TRUK "don't worry Azmuth, we'll find a way to get you're smarts back" Ben tells Azmuth "do we have to?" Ash complains "yes Ash we have to give him his brain back" Serena scolds him. Suddenly, Azmuth's brain begins to talk, saying that Ben rescued it, and is trying to build a cerebral vortex to restore Azmuth's mind. "Wow, good guess" Azmuth then starts to tell the items that Ben needs in order to construct a cerebral vortex "do you need a pen?" Rook asks him "na, it's just the usual Azmuth blah blah, but this guy, this guy I can sit down and have a smoothie with" Ben explains just as Albedo and Khyber begin attacking. Ben attempts to transform into Astrodactyl, but gets Cannonbolt instead. Cannonbolt holds his breath and heads out into space, where he begins attacking Albedo and Khyber's ship. "Activate the tractor beam!" Albedo yells as he activates the beam to pull Ben in, but Cannonbolt grabs onto the Proto-TRUK to try and get away. Rook manages to steer away from the tractor beam and Cannonbolt re-enters the Proto-TRUK and transforms back into Ben. "Dude" Ben sighs "dude indeed however that has burned out the engine" Rook informs his partner "which means" Serena adds "we're dead in the water" Mike concludes as Albedo and Khyber begin to attack. Suddenly, Gwen and Kevin arrive on the Rust Bucket 3 (kinda convenient don't ya think?) where they join in the fight.  
'we just happened to be in the neighborhood" Kevin explained "astronomy paper, hard to book time on the schools telescope" Gwen adds. However, both the Proto-TRUK and Khyber's ship begins falling into Earth's atmosphere at high speed. Gwen attempts to slow down the Proto-TRUK with her spells, "we're still coming in too hot!" Max says just as Gwen loses control of the ship and it crashes roughly onto the ground. Ben exits from the wreckage as Gravattack, who uses his gravity powers to safely carry out the others. However, Albedo and Khyber's ship lands "give me Azmuth's brain!" Albedo demands as he attempts to fight, but Gravattack easily pulls him away using his gravity powers, and slams him into a nearby building. Gravattack continues to keep Albedo into his orbit, but Albedo transforms into negative Armodrillo and knocks down Gravattack "hey no fair changing your mass" Gravattack transforms back into Ben, and Albedo soon transforms into negative Gravattack himself and then Ultimate Gravattack "let's see how you like it" Albedo says as he starts to spin Ben around. Meanwhile, "is there anything he can play with besides my glasses?" she complains as Azmuth grabs onto Gwen's glasses while Kevin, Ash and Serena are fighting Khyber. "well hello you traitorous mutt" The alien huntsman scowls surprised to see his old pet again "you don't feed you pets much do you?" Serena quips "if you feed him you'll dull his hunting instincts!" Khyber yells "Zed's a girl you jerk" Kevin says and continues to attack Khyber the two appear to be an even match, until Zed manages to tackle Khyber down. Khyber then calls for his Panuncian to attack and it attacks Zed only to be intercepted by Amber who is knocked into the side of a ware house unconscious "AMBER!" yells her tamer in horror "you son of a bitch!" he yells as his body becomes surrounded in a sphere of data, "TerraWolfmon mode change to…" he says in a much more dark tone, when the sphere disappears his fur is black and more feral looking, his claws are sharper and made of metal, and his eyes are blood red "TerraWolfmon SAVAGE MODE!" He shouts with all his might as he pounces at the Splixson predator and begins to savagely punch and kick the alien cat. "Whoa" Kevin says as he drops his armor "yeah" Ash ads "pika" Pikachu says on his shoulder which can be translated to "yeah"

Ben is still seen trapped in Ultimate Gravattack's orbit and accidentally let's go of Azmuth's brain, "finally" Ultimate Gravattack says as he gladly takes the brain. TerraWolfmon is seen about to slash the Panuncians throat until he is shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt, and knocked unconscious, a sphere of data surrounds him and transforms him back to his 'human' form while Gwen traps Khyber, even after Azmuth took her glasses.

Gwen then threatens to take Khyber to the Null Void "where is Albedo taking Azmuth's brain?" Ben asks Khyber, the huntsman not wanting to comply orders his pet to transform into Crabdozer. Ben transforms into Upchuck and easily eats Crabdozer "top of the food chain baby, Upchuck HAS no natural predators" Upchuck boasts until his stomach starts to rumble "another benefit to my alliance with Albedo, the Nemetrix is no longer limited to 'natural predators'" Khyber says, His pet then transforms into Ultimate Panuncian and escapes from Upchuck "he looks hungry" Serena says in fear as Gwen creates a shield to protect the group Upchuck reverts back into Ben and notices both Mike and Amber out cold "what happened to them?" he asks while the Ultimate Panuncian begins to attack "Amber got knocked into a wall by Khyber's cat" Serena explains "Mike saw that and went nuts" Ash continued "then he transformed into something he called 'savage mode'" Kevin finished while Gwen manages to hold off the attacks by placing a force field, while Ben is trying to select an alien. Azmuth falls onto the Omnitrix and causes Ben to transform into Pesky Dust, "aw, lame alien" Ben says in displeasure "no not a Nemuina" Khyber says appearing to be afraid of Pesky Dust, "anything but a Nemuina" the huntsman begs not going unnoticed by Ben and Ash "I mean you're in trouble now, tell us where Albedo is or this guy'll do what this guy does" Ash threatens as Pesky Dust uses his powers to put Khyber to sleep and views his dreams.

In the dream, Vilgax is seen tied up on top of the Rust Bucket "I'm proud of you kids, you all did a great job, Ben, Gwen, Khyber" Max tells a younger Gwen and Ben and a current time Khyber as well. "Yeah, we could never have been able to defeat Vilgax without you" Gwen compliments Khyber "yeah, you're the best BFF ever!" Ben tells the huntsman "oh, do I get a trophy?" the alien hunter asks with a bit of begging in his tone "here you go champ" Max says as he floats over to Khyber?! And give the hunter a trophy "and there's more where that came from, all you have to do is tell us where Albedo is taking Azmuth's brain" Max says "yeah, you can tell us" Ben says "we're all on the same team" Gwen says "think like a Galvan guys, if you want to make a cerebral whatchamahoozee you're gonna need a fully stocked laboratory duh" Khyber explains as the dream ends and Pesky Dust transforms back into Ben. "He's in a lab somewhere duh" Ben informs the group "a lot of teeth coming!" Gwen yells as the Ultimate Panuncian breaks through the forcefield, but Rook manages to get its attention "run!" he says while Gwen holds its legs down and Kevin is on the beast itself. Ben transforms into Water Hazard and Ash releases his Greninja, the ninja-frog Pokemon fires a large sphere of water while Ben fires a bunch of water both into the Ultimate Panuncian's mouth, while Kevin breaks the Nemetrix. The Ultimate Panuncian transforms back to normal (although bloated), and so does Water Hazard "ultimate my foot" Max boasts at the huntsman who merely scoffs at the elder "I can only think of two laboratories that has the materials needed to build a cerebral vortex: the one at Plumber HQ, and…" Rook informs the group "Billions Tower." Ben finishes as they head towards their destination

At Billions Tower, Ben's group arrives and spots Albedo, who is currently transferring Azmuth's brain into his very own. "You are too late, with Azmuth's added brainpower to my own I will make the universe 'perfect'" Azmuth gloats. Gwen attempts to hit Albedo with an energy blast, but he easily deflects it back at her "and they say you're the smart one" Albedo says as Kevin charges at him, but Albedo then lifts up him along with the rest and traps them in an energy-like forcefield, suddenly, Albedo starts to see the universe for what it is, as his brain has gotten bigger, and admits his hatred for Azmuth is pointless. Azmuth then falls on Ben's Omnitrix and selects an alien, which turns out to be Bloxx. "too bad you couldn't have had you're little insight without stealing a brain, cause you sure can't keep it" Bloxx then stretches his arm out to pull a switch "this one?" he asks his friends "YES!" they all shout in unison, Ben pulls the switch, which causes Albedo's newfound brainpower to drain away and blasts everyone else but Ben and Azmuth away. Albedo then transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur and starts to attack Bloxx. He then tosses Bloxx away, who then transforms back into Ben. Azmuth appears by Ben "here, you're having better luck with it than me" Ben says as Azmuth chooses an alien for him, Ben is then transformed into a new alien, "I am uh…" the new alien says "Atomix!" Azmuth shouts "yes, Atomix!" agrees the newly named Atomix as he blasts albedo with a green energy sphere. While Gwen and the rest reappear and Ultimate Humungousaur charges at Atomix. The new alien easily punches Ultimate Humungousaur away "grandfather, keep him safe!" Atomix announced in an over-the-top dramatic hero tone and tosses Azmuth to Max who crawls into his shirt in the process ticking the elder Tennyson just as Albedo reappears as Ultimate Spidermonkey, who attempts to trap Atomix with webs. Atomix uses his nuclear powers to burn though the webs and attacks Ultimate Spidermonkey "Fissile Whistle" he shouts as he punches the evolved Aracnachimp, which sends him backwards. "Cousin shield the others!" Atomix asks Gwen, which she does and Atomix kicks them away to safety (not knowing his strength). Atomix finishes off Ultimate Spidermonkey "ha me na ha me na ha me na" Atomix chants as he builds up a giant green energy sphere "Nuclear Winner!" he shouts destroying the Billions Tower causing him to revert back to Ultimate Albedo and then back to his normal Galvan form, while Atomix reverts back into Ben.

Gwen and the others arrive "just so you know we almost passed out from the altitude" she scolds her cousin "sorry, new alien" Ben says "but awesome alien!" both Ash and Kevin cheer in unison "uh, my head" says Amber as she and her tamer begin to stir "what happened?" Mike asks "later" Serena tells them as Ben and the others activate the cerebral vortex and transfer Azmuth's brain back into his body, "Azmuth, you okay?" Ben says with slight concern "fine thank you" the Galvan replies "while you're still here, I have a question, with the old Omnitrix controls I got whatever alien I wanted practically every time, if you're so smart" Ben says "I am that smart, but I expected a little more dexterity from those fat fingers" Azmuth replies causing Ben to look at his fingers "they look okay to me" Ben says as Azmuth explains that he needs to "then stop banging so hard on my Omnitrix, the impact causes the timer to set to randomize and…" Azmuth then sees the Ultimatrix on Albedo and picks it up "hello, clever device" he says before placing it back onto Albedo. "Anyways call if, Max call whenever you feel something is important" Azmuth says and teleports away. "He's back" Ash says in a sarcastic happy tone as Albedo wakes up. Rook picks up Albedo and starts to take him away, while Molly Gunther informs Max that Khyber has gotten away again. Soon, Albedo's stabilizer starts to malfunction and transforms back into his Ben form "you don't think" Gwen starts "this was Azmuth's doing?" Serena finishes "definitely" Ben says "the raging hormones, the irrational impulses, the uncontrollable fast food cravings what could be worse than being a 16 year old Ben Tennyson!" he shouts to the heavens before his Ultimatrix begins to beep and suddenly regresses him into an 11 year old Ben. "Aw man" he complains before he cries as Ben and the team watch him.

 **Serena: wow I feel kinda bad for him**

 **Amber: whys that?**

 **Serena: he didn't really deserve that**

 **Mike: yeah, but haven't you ever wondered what Albedo would've looked like if he was a 11 year old version of Ben?**

 **Serena: yeah I guess**

 **Mechazard: well now that that's out of the way, another quick reminder, don't forget to vote on if I put more hero's in this or not, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7 Charmed I'm sure

**mechazard: what's up everybody, I'm back!**

 **Ben: and so are we**

 **Takato: good to be here**

 **Guilmon: don't forget to tell them about the poll Takatomon**

 **Takato: thanks for reminding me boy, the poll for whether or not mechazard puts more hero's is still up and he still needs more votes**

 **Dan: the poll is open until 10/20**

 **Charmcaster: so don't forget to vote**

 **Amber: what the heck are you doing here?!**

 **Charmcaster: I'm in this chapter too**

 **Mechazard: can we just get on with the disclaimer please!**

 **Drago: mechazard01 does not own any of the characters used in this story except for Mike and his Digimon hybrid form TerraWolfmon and the ShiningRenamon known as Amber**

 **Mechazard: thank you Drago, now on with the story!**

A week has passed since the incident with Ben's evil twin Albedo, and one of the main concerns was Mike's newfound ability TerraWolfmon savage mode, after he awoke from being shocked by Ash's Pikachu, he was asked why he was about to kill one of the Panuncian copies "I don't know what you're talking about, the last thing I remember is seeing Amber get knocked out by one of those tiger rejects then everything went black" he explained as they arrived back at plumber HQ. during the rest of the week the human/Digimon hybrid trained his body with Ben and Ash and his mind with Rook and Hinata, while training with Rook and Hinata he quickly found his center and soon saw a wave of colors all around him, the colors then surrounded his two friends and turned a light shade of blue _"okay, either I'm crazy or I can actually SEE their aura's, cool, wonder what else I can do with this"_ he thought trying to expand his newfound aura vision not realizing in the process that he was also discovering some of their secrets _"wait, what's this? So Hinata has feelings for Naruto? Maybe I could help her with that"_ he thought. Soon enough he, Amber, Takato, Guilmon, Dan and Ben were called away on a mission to a place near the Anur system with Rad Dudesman, during the mission the ship had technical difficulties and had to make an emergency landing on Anur Transyl, after finding out they needed a replacement part Mike decided to call Rook, luckily there was a plumber stationed on the planet, a Loboan named Scout and apparently a good friend of his, Ben and the others decided to go out and find him, as soon as Ben saw the inhabitants of the planet he immediately went into 'fanboy mode' while every creature he came close to ran away screaming 'monsters' eventually the group found Scout and got the part unfortunately while Ben was bragging he dropped it and it broke, to say Rad was mad is an understatement "hold me back" is what he said to the others and they all quickly complied.

*1 day later Anur Transyl*

"Ahhh!" Ben Screams in an almost perfect high C as he looks into the bathroom mirror aboard Rad Dudesman's ship the lovely duck and sees what all teenage boys fear… a zit! "aw man" the Omnitrix bearer groans before a bright pink flash engulfs the room as a teenage girl with silver hair with light purple frosted bangs appears right behind him as he screams yet again.

*insert Ben 10 Omniverse theme music*

Ben transforms into Swampfire "what are you doing out of Ledgerdomain Charmcaster?" he asks ready to fight but Charmcaster suddenly starts talking with her bag. Swampfire is weirded out by her talking and transforms back into Ben. Dan Kuso suddenly enters the bathroom "dude you alright, I heard you scream like a little girl!" the Bakugan battle brawler said with a chuckle "I'm fine Dan, just surprised by a girl suddenly appearing while I was in the bathroom" Ben retorts as he points at Charmcaster "uh lady, he does bring up a good point, what are you doing here and where did you come from?" he asks as the sorceress concludes the sentence to her bag before she turns to the two boys "Zs'Skayr warped me here" Charmcaster explained bluntly as she continues talking with her bag and Dan is horrified by the sight of Ben's face "Dude, that is one monster zit!" Dan said before he breaks down in laughter "don't I know it" Ben deadpanned just as Dan got some air into his lungs and tells Charmcaster that she has to go with them and Charmcaster happily leaves the room. Ben doesn't trust Charmcaster, "don't worry Korra told me all about Charmcaster" the Pyrus brawler says "How does Korra know about Charmcaster?" Ben asks "She and Rook talk to Gwen all the time dude" he responds. The group make it to the main room with the others "any luck with the ship?" Ben asks the blue feathered Avian Rad Dudesman, but he ignores the Omnitrix bearer "you're not still mad at me for accidentally breaking that part we needed are you?" he asked "do not talk" the captain states simply "you know we should work together to stop Zs'Skayr" Charmcaster tells Ben "yeah right, not gonna happen, besides I couldn't even if I wanted to" he says before he goes to the open door of the cargo bay and the inhabitants begin to throw things at him, he walks back over to the team before Charmcaster says an incantation which creates fireworks to distract the mob outside the ship "alright, let's go" she says, Ben doesn't agree to this and asks Rad Dudesman how long it will take to get off of Anur Transyl. However, Rad doesn't answer Ben "alright, anyone want to come along and help us out?" Ben asks Takato, Dan, Mike, Amber, Scout the Loboan and Guilmon, Scout puts up his paw but soon puts it back down after Rad stared angrily at him. Takato doesn't seem up to the task either, but sees, and gets a goofy smile plastered on his face before regaining his composure and going up to Charmcaster "hi, my names Takato, and you are?" introduces himself to her "the name she goes by is Charmcaster, but her true name is Hope" the hybrid said as Charmcaster ignores Takato and faces Mike with a look of complete shock "how did you know that?! Nobody should know that but me!" she asks/yells, the sorceress now beginning to panic "I used my aura vision, that's how" the hybrid answered simply "don't worry Ben, we'll go with you" Mike said as he, Amber, Takato, Guilmon and Dan follow Ben and Charmcaster downtown when they get there Ben and the group all sneak around, trying to avoid attention. Ben is spotted by three citizens "sup" one says, they do not seem angry or scared of him and walk off, thinking he's one of them. Ben looks at the water and screams after seeing more pimples on his face. Dan takes out a bunch of items given to him by Gwen and Ben walks off before running into Viktoria a little girl of the same species as Frankenstrike. Ben and the others then walk down the street and Dan uses some of the items on Ben's face, trying to get rid of the pimples much to Ben's annoyance. They finally reach Zs'Skayr's castle, but suddenly, the 'scarecrows' come alive. Revealing themselves as Mutant Pumpkins. Ben transforms into Swampfire again "whoa, what is up with Swampfire?" the transformed teen asks before he launches fireballs at the Mutant Pumpkins "pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouts as he launches his signature attack but they have no effect, Takato pulls out his Digivice and a new card "Digi-modify summon Digi-gauntlets!" the tamer shouts as he slashes the card before two gauntlets appear on his forearms the left having a blade coming out over the back of his hand and the right having a circular shield and he rushes forward slashing a few of the pumpkins. _"Okay, that's pretty cool, and he is kinda cute"_ Charmcaster thought to herself before she fires spells at the scarecrows and destroys them without a problem. "Onyx rain!" "Diamond storm!" the Digimon hybrid and his partner shout in unison as they use their signature attacks, while the brawler sends out his Lucario to take some out as well. Soon, more Mutant Pumpkins emerge surrounding the group.

The Mutant Pumpkins move in closer and Charmcaster destroys some using her spells. She creates a path for Ben, Takato, Guilmon, Mike, Amber and Dan to follow, but Dan gets caught by one of the Mutant Pumpkins. Takato frees the brawler using his bladed gauntlet while Swampfire, in vain, tries to destroy some Mutant Pumpkins. "Uh, guys it's magic vs. magical creatures meaning the Mutant Pumpkins can only be harmed by magic" Charmcaster explains before getting worn out from using magic spells "Ben I thought Swampfire could control plants" Dan comments, "I can't even control myself right now!" Swampfire says as he uses his fire powers to create a path to the castle along with Guilmon's Pyro sphere. The group manages to make it into the castle, avoiding capture by the Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and he, with even more bigger pimples, turns around to see Viktoria who asks what his favorite color and food is. Ben walks back to the others and they explain how to get into Zs'Skayr's room. Charmcaster leads Ben and the others into a room with multiple stairways. "Everybody, back. Away. Very. Slowly." Ben orders. They move on and look down a hallway, with two Ectonurite Twins telling them to come play with them. "Yeah, we are so NOT going that way!" Dan shouts automatically knowing that is a bad idea. The group head down a hall with a large trick mirror, showing everyone but Ben as a monster "man, even Mike, Amber and Guilmon get cool monsters, and they practically are monsters" the Omnitrix bearer complains to no one in particular as they don't see anything wrong. They turn around, only for the mirror reflections to come alive and attack them. Ben transforms into Swampfire, again, who is even more different in appearance and fights Mirror Ben. Mirror Ben uses his pimple to stun Swampfire and transforms into a mirror Swampfire, starting a fight. Everybody fights their mirror copies. Swampfire gets bitten by Mirror Swampfire, but throws his mirrored clone into the wall, destroying him. "They're mirrors, break 'em" Swampfire orders as do the same to their mirrored selves and the large mirror breaks, revealing the way to Zs'Skayr's room. Zs'Skayr welcomes his intruders, saying that he has expected them.

Zs'Skayr taunts Charmcaster, saying she cannot handle a simple teleportation spell and Charmcaster regains the Alpha Rune. However, "I no longer need that little trinket as I have already drained all of its power" the ghost-like alien says and uses another teleportation spell to warp Charmcaster, Swampfire and the others out of his castle. The Mutant Pumpkins soon arise once more, wanting another fight. Swampfire asks Charmcaster for help, but Charmcaster suddenly uses the Alpha Rune on herself, releasing her creatures. They form around her and she is given rock-like armor, much to Swampfire's amazement and excitement. Charmcaster attacks the creatures Swampfire ready's his fireballs.

"Alright boy, ready for round two?" Takato asks his red scaled friend as he takes out his Digivice and another card which for a second glows turning blue "I'm just waiting on you" the dinosaur responds "Digi-modify matrix digivolution activate!" he shouts slashing the card "Guilmon matrix digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!" the Digimon yells as he finishes his transformation.

Dan turns to the Bakugan sitting on his shoulder "well I guess it's our turn huh buddy?" he asks "about time too, I've been waiting the stretch out my wings" the Dragonoid says before forming himself into a sphere and jumping into the humans palm "Bakugan brawl, Baku-sky raider jump!" Dan shouts as he throws the sphere, when the Bakugan hits the ground it immediately opens up and jumps into the sky taking its true form.

"our turn babe" TerraWolfmon says to his girlfriend before taking out his Digivice and cards "ready when you are dear" she replies "Digi-modify, zero unit activate!" he shouts slashing the card "ShiningRenamon matrix digivolve to…SacredTaomon!" the ultimate level Digimon shouts as she transforms, "my turn" the hybrid says before taking another card "Digi-modify, summon Data Blade!" he shouts as his weapon appears in front of him, the human/Digimon hybrid takes the weapon in hand before shifting to his 'battle mode'.

The team attacks the pumpkin solders sending them backwards. Takato slashes a few but doesn't see one right behind him luckily Charmcaster does and blasts it, the tamer turns around to see the silver haired girl wink at him, causing the dino tamer to blush. The Mutant Pumpkins surround Swampfire, who turns back into Ben. However, Ben is soon turned back into Swampfire, who has drastically changed in appearance and the Mutant Pumpkins suddenly start attacking him. Now regaining his power over plantlife, Swampfire orders the Mutant Pumpkins to stop. "Atomic blaster!" "Onyx Rain!" "Diamond storm!" the Digimon shout as they use their attacks to wipe out the remaining solders just as Swampfire transforms back into Ben and notices that his face doesn't have pimples on it anymore "looks like one of Gwen's cures worked" Ben says relieved "it might be because of Swampfire slowly turning into his new form" Dan informs his team leader. Ben turns around and acts friendly toward Viktoria and she dislikes him asking "What did I ever see in you?" before walking away in a huff.

Meanwhile Takato walks up to Charmcaster the ladder of whom sees this _"oh he's coming over to me"_ Hope nervously thought "hey, uh Hope, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" the tamer asks sheepishly much to her delight "sure I'd love to go out with you Takato" she said before kissing him on the cheek before writing down something on his hand and disappearing in a flash of pink light leaving the tamer frozen in shock "dude, you totally just scored!" the brawler exclaimed snapping Takato out of his stunned state "very well done my friend" Mike tells his best friend giving him a pat on the back "congrats Takato, I'm so happy for you" Amber exclaimed happily "just be careful dude, remember she's still a villain" Ben warns him before WarGrowlmon walks over to the group before reverting back to Guilmon "Takatomon where did that magic girl go?" the dinosaur Digimon asked innocently "I don't know boy" he said before he paused to look at what the sorceress wrote on his hand "but I know when I'm gonna see her again" he said after he read the writing, it said _'see you on Friday at 7pm, love Hope'_

 **Mechazard: like it? Don't forget to leave a review Love it? Don't forget to fav and follow Hate it? Screw you, either way I'll see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 8 the vampire strikes back

**mechazard: hey guys i'm back and there's at least a day left for you guys to vote on weather or not I put more heroes into the story but for now on with the chapter, I do not own any of the characters other than Mike, Amber the ShiningRenamon and TerraWolfmon.**

(authors note)

"talking"

 _'thinking'_

 _ **'omnitrix'**_

Ben, Rad, Takato, Guilmon, Dan, Mike, and Amber are in the Lovely Duck, almost ready to leave Anur Transyl when suddenly **_'unknown DNA detected, attempting scan, warning, unable to acquire DNA sample commencing transformation lockout'_** the Omnitrix says in its computerized voice "we need to go back" Ben tells Rad who ignores him "if we don't go back I'll be locked out of the Omnitrix" the Omnitrix bearer says to the avian captain "fine then YOU can go back" Rad says as he opens a panel in the roof of the ship causing Ben gets sucked into space. The teen transforms into Astrodactyl to save himself and flies back to the planet while "and now you're gonna turn back because you know what you did was wrong" Dan states to the alien captain only getting a 'humph!' in return "my turn; and now you're gonna turn back 'cause if you don't you're not getting paid" Mike tells the alien with a smirk "you're not getting paid, you're not getting paid." Rad says mocking the hybrid as he turns the ship around to go back to get Ben.

Once they land back on the planet Ben reunites with the others until "Ben Tennyson" Scout yells as he runs towards the team "you need to get out of here" the Loboan says "why?" the red dinosaur Digimon asks until suddenly the entire population of Anur Transyl come around the corner towards the group on a bridge above are Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Crüjo, Kuphulu, and Transyl shoots little bat like devices from the back of his throat called 'Corrupturas' at Rad, Dan, Scout, Mike, Amber, Takato and Guilmon all the devices hit them in the middle of their forehead Mike, Rad, Amber, Dan, Takato and Scout turn to face the Omnitrix bearer and the rookie level Digimon as the mind controlling device falls from Guilmon's head to the ground. "Why didn't that thing control you?" Ben asks the Digimon "I don't know Ben, guess my head's just too thick to control." The dinosaur replies "ya don't say?" Ben deadpans

 _ **'Unknown alien DNA detected, commencing scan, scan complete, unknown DNA sample now available for use'** _ the Omnitrix says in its synthesized voice as the device activates moving the faceplate back revealing the core, the teen the slams the core back down transforming into a new form, resembling a vampire, a Vladat. The newly transformed Ben the pickup Guilmon and tries to bite him "pyro sphere!" the Digimon shouts using his signature attack on Ben's new face making the alien release him "what is wrong with you?!" the digital monster asks angrily with a glare "G-Guilmon? Oh man I am so sorry buddy I don't know what came over me" Ben says just as his friends dogpile him the Omnitrix bearer breaks free grabs the Digimon and Takato's Digivice and cards before shooting Corrupturas at Crüjo, Kuphulu, and Viktor. The hero, along with Guilmon, Viktor, Crüjo, and Kuphulu, escape.

Later in the sewer "I got a planet full of monsters after me, an alien vampire just turned my friends into puppets, (eats a fly) and my appetite is really weird!" Whampire says hanging from a pipe "I noticed that when you were about to eat me!" the dino states "More like I was going to drain your energy." The Vladat explains "Oh yeah, so much better!" the red scaled reptile responds sarcastically "alright, so, who's going to direct me to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr?" Whampire asks his new henchmen causing all three to raise their hands against their will the Vladat turns to Viktor making him tell Ben where the castle of Zs'Skayr is.

Meanwhile at Zs'Skayr's castle "so, what is your plan for universal domination?" Lord Transyl asks the evil ghost alien "It's simple, really. Using your DNA as a template, I shall revive your entire species." The Ectonurite explains "Then I shall once again rule Anur Transyl." The vampire concludes "Oh dear, such limited thinking." Zs'Skayr taunts "What do you mean?" lord Transyl asks with a glare "With my strategic skills and your army of Vladats, we shall be unstoppable! As we roam from planet to planet, gathering new subjects!" the former Omnitrix transformation exclaims. "And fresh food." The Vladat concludes "Yes, if you must." Zs'Skayr deadpan.

suddenly the walls burst, and the Lovely Duck crashes into one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crüjo, Guilmon, and Kuphulu battle Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Dan, TerraWolfmon, Amber, Takato, Scout, and Rad. "I don't want to hurt you Takato" the red Digimon says to his tamer "I don't want to hurt you either buddy, but I don't have much of a choice, I can't control my actions" the tamer tells his partner.

The group fight it out until Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him "Huh? No one is immune to my power!" the Vladat exclaims in shock "I don't really go in for the whole 'mind slave' thing." The Omnitrix bearer stated simply "Hmmm...Your will is strong, but your flesh is weak." Transyl says "Not even. Just call me... Whampire!" the alien vampire exclaims as the Omnitrix times out bringing Ben back into reality while also hurting lord Transyl and destroying Whampire's Corrupturas in the process "We are free!" the alien mummy shouts in relief "What creature is this?" the vampire asks with disgust in his voice "That is Tennyson, his Omnitrix has failed and he's surrounded." The Ectonurite explains "But you have to admit, Whampire is a really great name." Ben says "My children, make it painful." The Vladat orders to Ben's friends "Ben, run!" Dan shouts "Please, I still have Guilmon, and Transyl can't control him, right Guilmon?" Ben asks as he looks at the dinosaur Digimon "right Ben" the dinosaur replies before the Omnitrix bearer is grabbed by lord Transyl "The taste of your energy will be sweet." He states holding Ben in the air "Do I look like a snack?" Ben asks as he activates the Omnitrix not really paying any attention to the selection before slamming down the core and becoming enveloped in a bright green flash causing the vampire to drop him revealing to everyone he has transformed into Atomix.

"HAMEENA-HAMEENA-HAMEENA, try a little "Fusion Cuisine" catered by, Atomix!" he yells triumphantly as he creates a giant sphere of green energy destroying the former Omnitrix transformation and weakening the source of Ben's newest transformation and freeing his friends in the process "We can move again!" Amber stated happily "Zs'Skayr? Where did he go!?" Scout asks "Where all good spooks go once they're shredded to atoms. It will be a while until we see him again." Atomix explains "Ah Vladat, the only thing you will taste is bitter defeat." Viktor said to the vampire as he picks him up "What're you going to do with him?" Dan asks "Put him somewhere...safe." the cadaver replies "And I'll keep this little fellow floating here in the lab, so if Zs'Skayr ever shows up here again, He won't be able to get in the door" Atomix says as he releases the energy sphere into the air and transforms back into Ben "Wow! That is bright. So, problem solved, everybody's happy, right?" Ben asks as he faces his friends only to be punched in the face by Rad "Never mess with my ship." The avian said bluntly.

Soon the Lovely Duck leaves the Anur System, and pass Viktor with an imprisoned Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in orbit right in front of the Anur System's sun.

The lovely duck soon lands back on earth as the group bids farewell to the avian captain until Guilmon feels a presence behind him and turns to see… "Hey Renamon, what's up?" he asks "can I speak to you in private? Please?" she asks "sure" the dinosaur said as he follows the yellow furred fox

Soon the reach Renamon's room "so what did you wannMPH?!" the red scaled Digimon was interrupted when the vixens lips smashed into his, Guilmon soon got over his shock and began to kiss back, the two kept going until the need for air kicked in "what was that?" the dinosaur asked still surprised by the others actions "I was so worried about you when I heard you were stuck on Anur Transyl, not just for your safety but, also because, I might never have got the chance, to tell you, how I feel." The vixen explained becoming more timid and shy with every word. "what do you mea…oh" Guilmon said as he realized where she was going "yeah, oh" she said as an awkward silence engulfed the room until Renamon tried to break it "I just wanMPH?!" she began until she was interrupted by Guilmon's lips on her own, quickly getting back her resolve and deepening the kiss and both laying down on the floor in the process, it didn't take too long until the need for air kicked in and they had to separate "I love you too Renamon" the reptile said as he fell asleep with the vixens head on his chest the ladder mentally cooing hearing his heartbeat (or whatever the hell they have, not saying they don't have a heart I'm just saying their anatomy might not include a heart, I am 100% sure they emotionally have a heart, don't hate me for not having full knowledge of Digimon anatomy) _'he loves me'_ she thought before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **Mechazard: yup Guilmon and Renamon are now a couple, now there's at least a day left for you guys to vote I hope you do cause so far I'm not happy with the amount of votes**

 **Deadpool: *teleports in* don't even bother with them, if you ask me this story needs something to spice it up a little**

 **Mechazard: SONOFABITCH! How the hell did you find me?! See you guys next time I gotta go kill Deadpool, now *picks up a katana* get over here!**

 **Ben: don't worry I got you're back *turns into Rath* let me tell you something Wade Winston Wilson! Also known as Deadpool, Rath is gonna KICK YOU'RE BUTT!**

 **Deadpool: you're gonna have to catch me first! *runs away***


	10. poll results

**well it's unanimous with 3 vote for yes and ABSOLUTLY NO OTHER VOTES AT ALL!**

 **So without further ado, I am announcing a new poll for which heroes I add to Ben 10 Digiverse, votes are open until the end of November, don't forget to vote!**


	11. Chapter 9 how to be a Digimon tamer

**alright readers I'm ending the pole early because only four people voted**

 **Ben: but dude**

 **Mechazard: no buts I don't own anything except for Mike and Amber, now on with the story!**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 _"flashback"_

(authors note)

*recap*

After their encounter with the Rooters, a group of former black ops plumbers who were originally after Ben or as they called him 'the coming storm' until they found out that there were people with almost as much power as him. Those people are Korra, Naruto, Rex and Mike, they almost succeeded in destroying them until they were stopped by team omniverse. In the process they found out that they were working with not only Black Knight a villain from Rex' universe and SOMEHOW a DarkOmnimon an evil version of a mega level Digimon called, you guessed it Omnimon. After it was defeated by her the dark Digimon reverted into a BlackAgumon and also became Rainbow Dash's partner! The proof being a Digivice appearing right before her very eyes.

*present time*

In plumber headquarters Ben, Rainbow Dash, BlackAgumon, Takato wearing a black under shirt, blue over shirt, brown khaki pants, black and red sneakers and his signature goggles still on his forehead, Mike wearing a black athletic shirt, dark grey fingerless gloves, a purple short sleeved zip-up hoodie with a crescent moon symbol on the right pectoral and yin-yang symbol on his left pectoral, the same black goggles and ripped up shorts and their Digimon partners are in the simulation room training the rainbow haired girl in the way of being a Digimon tamer.

"Alright Dashie, let's see what you've learned so far" Mike said with confidence as he took out his cards and Digivice "alright, I'm always up for a challenge, and don't call me Dashie, only my friends and boyfriend can call me that" she said as she took out her silver D-power with a rainbow colored ring and her own Digimon cards. _"I still can't believe this happened"_ the rainbow haired girl thought as she began to remember the events that led to this.

*flashback to Null Void Rooters HQ*

 _"_ _Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash yelled (with her magic activated) as DarkOmnimon raised his sword to slash through TerraWolfmon. The rainbow haired girl came down upon him with her fist reared back as it started to glow?! "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" she yelled "Storm Punch!" she practically screamed as she punched the mega level Digimon in the face! Knocking it back into a wall_

 _"_ _such power" the virus type said in awe with a surprisingly feminine voice "and all to protect others, she truly does have a noble spirit" the Digimon concluded as he bowed to the cyan skinned girl as she got into a battle pose "what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash said confused, while not letting her guard down "I yield victory to you warrior, I was wrong about you, and your teammates, any Digimon would be blessed to be your partner" DarkOmnimon said honestly as Mike began to stir "uh, thanks?" Rainbow Dash said as the virus Digimon began to glow and shrink, as the glow died down in DarkOmnimon's place was a black T-Rex smaller than XLR8 with green eyes bowing in front of her._

 _"_ _What the heck?" Rainbow Dash said in confusion as the hybrid became fully conscious… a few minutes ago "ugh I must have been hit harder than I thought" he said as a glowing sphere appeared in front of his rainbow haired teammate "no way" Mike said in awe as the sphere vanished revealing a Digivice with a rainbow ring and a deck of Digimon modify cards._

 _"_ _What just happened?" the girl said more confused than ever "uh, I think you just became this guy's tamer" the human/Digimon hybrid said in disbelief while the black T-rex just gaped at his new tamer. While the new tamer just grinned as she proclaimed with joy "this. Is. AWESOME!"_

*flashback end*

"You ready partner?" the rainbow haired girl asked her new partner "just waiting on you" the black lizard countered as Rainbow Dash and Mike both picked a card "Digi-modify, Hyper Wing Activate!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she slashed her card smirking the whole time _"my trademarked pose"_ she thought to herself as a pair of glowing white wings sprouted from BlackAgumon's back.

"Our turn, ready Amber?" TerraWolfmon asked his girlfriend "is that a trick question?" the silver furred vixen countered "then lets show her a good time, Digi-modify, power activate!" the hybrid shouted as he slashed the card through his Digivice.

*on the sidelines*

"She's doing pretty good so far" Ben said "yeah, to be honest she's doing better than me my first time around with Guilmon" Takato added "she's doing better than you did in your first few weeks with me" Guilmon joked "since when do you make jokes?" the tamer said with a glare "a lot can happen in 5 years Takato" Guilmon explained as they turned their attention back to the sparring match in front of them _. "I wonder how the others are doing on patrol"_ the Omnitrix bearer thought as he continued to watch his girlfriend spar.

*on the streets*

Henry wearing a jacket red on the top half and sleeves while the bottom half was white, blue jeans, a dark purple shirt with the same symbol as the one on Twilight's skirt and orange and yellow sneakers while Twilight is sitting behind him with her arms around his abdomen and Terriermon sitting on her shoulder are riding through the streets on Henry's forest green motorbike.

"kinda boring today isn't it?" the rabbit Digimon asked the teens "yeah just don't say anything to jinx it" Twilight said with a smirk practically daring him to say something "what could possibly happen?" the Digimon asked just as a strange fog began to appear "you just had to encourage him didn't you?" the blue haired tamer deadpanned to his girlfriend as he put on a pair of sunglasses and sped into the digital field.

*inside the digital field*

Henry stopped the bike which allowed the couple to get off, Terriermon hopped off his the violet haired girls shoulder "what are we up against?" Twilight asked as her skin turned lavender, she also sprouted wings and pony ears and a horn grew in the middle of her forehead signifying that she activated her magic.

"DarkTyrannomon champion level virus type Digimon, watch out for his fire blast and iron tail attacks" the tamer explained as he prepared for battle

(For the record I am not copying those attacks from Pokemon, I went to the Digimon wiki for ideas for this part of the chapter and these are the actual attacks DarkTyrannomon uses)

Suddenly Henry's Digivice began to beep yet again as Terriermon began to charge at the virus Digimon "hey lizard lips!" the rabbit yelled trying to get its attention only to be ignored "hey I'm talking to you!" the rookie level yelled "Terriermon, wait I'm picking up another Digimon" Henry shouted to his partner causing him to stop "Gatomon champion level vaccine type Digimon, that cat can be pretty dangerous with her Lightning claw and Neko kick attacks" the tamer explained "it looks like she's being chased by the giant lizard" Twilight summarized "your right, Terriermon and I will distract him once he's away you swoop in and save her" the bluenette said as he took out his cards "Digi-modify, digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…" the rabbit shouts as he begins to change into a 4 foot 3 inch tall rabbit wearing jeans with guns for hands "Gargomon!"

"I still think that's amazing" Twilight says with awe as she waits for her que to save the cat Digimon "well now it's my turn, Digi-modify summon Cyber Staff!" Henry shouted as a silver Bo staff with green circuitry patterns appeared before him, Henry smirked as he took the staff in hand twirled it around before taking a battle stance.

"As soon as he's away from Gatomon save her" the bluenette said to his girlfriend getting a nod in return "let's go" he said as he and Gargomon charged with battle cries "gargo laser!" the large rabbit shouted as he began to fire energy bullets at the black dinosaur Digimon "cyber staff strike!" henry yelled as he swung his staff creating a wave of emerald energy at DarkTyrannomon "hey ugly" the tamer called "come and get us" he taunted "time for a little follow the leader" Gargomon added as they ran with the virus Digimon following close behind.

"that's my que" the violet haired girl said as she moved in to save the cat Digimon who saw her coming and hid in fear "it's okay, I won't hurt you Gatomon" Twilight said in a soft calm tone "h-how do you know my name?" the vaccine type said in fear "the boy you saw who attacked DarkTyrannomon is my boyfriend…and a tamer" Twilight explained only to be tackled to the ground by a white blur "thank you for saving me" Gatomon said as she began to tear up not even noticing the white glow coming from Twilight's pocket.

*with Henry*

"Gargo laser" Gargomon shouted as he attacked the giant dinosaur Digimon "we're not making a dent in this guy" Henry said to his partner "then maybe you shouldn't've tried going it alone" said a new voice as the duo turned to see Ben, Rainbow Dash, BlackAgumon, Mike, Amber, Twilight and Gatomon the voice belonging to the Omnitrix bearer "Twi told us about your plan to distract ugly but I gotta admit it was pretty stupid for you" the hybrid said "enough talk I wanna fight my first wild one already!" the rainbow haired girl said like a kid getting a brand new toy.

"Ready BlackAgumon?" she asked her partner as she slammed her fists together activating her magic "what was your first clue?" the raptor retorted as his tamer took out her cards "Digi-modify, Zero Unit activate!" she shouted as she slashed the card "BlackAgumon matrix digivolve to… MetalGreymon!" the raptor shouted as she began to change into a dark grey colored tyrannosaurus rex with eight slim black wings a robotic left arm and a metal helmet covering its face and red hair.

"Time to show this reject what a real dinosaur can do" Ben said as he accessed the Omnitrix, selected Humungousaur and slammed the core back down, transforming into a black furred bipedal foxlike creature wearing a green jumpsuit and green armguards both with the Omnitrix symbol on the back of his hands and the Omnitrix on his chest "Foxflare!" he shouted as the transformation finished.

Everyone looked at the newly named Foxflare with wide eyes the first to find their voice was Amber "did you just turn into a male Renamon?" "Apparently" the transformed teen said in a monotone voice (think Leonardo's voice from the new season of nick's TMNT show) "uh guys I think it's about time we took care of DarkTyrannomon don't you?" Mike said as he got into a battle stance "right" everyone agreed in unison

"Fire blast!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as he blasted flames from his mouth which everyone dodged easily "well let's take this guy down, TerraWolfmon mode change to…TerraWolfmon battle mode!" Mike shouted as he transformed into a brown furred bipedal werewolf wearing ripped up shorts and goggles around his neck "let's triple team this guy Onyx Rain!" "Diamond Storm!" the hybrid, Silver and black furred fox' shouted as they fired off a barrage of black stone shards and glowing white diamonds at the giant lizard weakening it enough for the rainbow haired girl to strike the final blow "Dashie now!" Foxflare shouted.

"Got it, MetalGreymon?" she said as she turned to her partner and charged up her weather powers "understood Flame of Fury!" MetalGreymon shouted as she unleashed a wave of fire from her claw "Rainbow Beam!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she blasted a beam of rainbow colored energy at the champion level Digimon alongside her partner

Both blasts hit dead on destroying DarkTyrannomon in a cloud of red data particles which MetalGreymon quickly absorbed into his body, becoming stronger in the process.

As the digital field disappeared, MetalGreymon reverted back to BlackAgumon and the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the world "so that's taken care of" Ben said until he noticed Gatomon in Twilight's arms "uh Twilight, what's with the cat?" he asked as the 'cat' looked at him "who you callin' a cat?!" Gatomon said much to the alien shapeshifters surprise "well it was bound to happen at some point I've lost my mind" Ben said causing Mike, Amber and Rainbow Dash to chuckle "sorry Ben but no, you're still perfectly sane, this is a Digimon" the silver furred vixen explained "well now that that's settled what are we gonna do with her?" Henry asked until he noticed the slight glow in his girlfriend's pocket "uh, twilight what's that in your pocket?" he asked as she looked in her pocket and pulled out a D-power with a violet ring with pink buttons and a pink strap "is this?" the violet haired girl began "a Digivice?" Gatomon finished

 **Mechazard: now for the poll results Rainbow Dash if you please**

 **Rainbow Dash: and the results of who will be joining the team is Spider-Man, Static shock, Max Steel and Randy Cunningham**

 **BlackAgumon: wait I thought only three heros were joining**

 **mechazard: yeah but Max Steel, Static shock and Randy Cunningham all got one vote while Spider-Man got two**

 **BlackAgumon: oh okay then**

 **Ben: what about my new alien or form I guess**

 **mechazard: that will be explained next in the next chapter see ya next time**


	12. Chapter 10 and then there was Spidey

**Mechazard: hey guys good to be back!**

 **Ben: it has been a while dude, what have you been doing?**

 **Mechazard: you do realize I have a life outside the story right?**

 **Ash: like what?**

 **Mechazard: I have a job and school, plus friends and family**

 **Rainbow Dash: yeah that makes sense**

 **Mechazard: before I forget, there's also the Halloween special I published, and I'm an idiot for not doing it sooner**

 **Mike: not you're fault man**

 **Amber: and don't blame yourself, it was our fault for not reminding you**

 **Mechazard: thanks Amber, now on with the disclaimer!**

 **BlackAgumon: Mechazard01 does not own any of the characters in this story except for Mike and Amber**

 **Mechazard: thank you BlackAgumon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking/yelling/shouting"

 _'_ _Thought'_

(Authors note)

*Flashback*

 **"** **Technology/Omnitrix/Digivice/attacks/aliens"**

"okay guys it's time to go get our new team members" said the Omnitrix bearer as he looks at a small group of people consisting of his girlfriend Rainbow Dash and her Digimon partner BlackAgumon, the nanite warrior Rex Salazar, the Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum with his partner on his shoulder Pikachu, the ninja of the leaf tribe Naruto Uzimaki, the Bakugan battle brawler Dan Kuso with his Bakugan partner Drago on his shoulder, Avatar Korra, the Digimon/human hybrid in his 'human mode' Mike Lycoan A.K.A. TerraWolfmon and his Digimon partner turned girlfriend Amber A.K.A. ShiningRenamon.

"You know we're ready Ben" the rainbow haired girl said "and remember what you told us man" the goggle wearing hybrid added as he remembers the event that led to this moment

*flashback*

The team is sitting at a round table inside plumber HQ "okay team, I called you all here because our enemies are getting stronger and according to Professor Paradox their getting help from villains from other universes too." Ben explained "how are they doing it?" Henry asked "yeah does Paradox know?" Serena added.

"He said he'd look into it but my guess is Eon's behind it" the alien shapeshifter explained "that is a logical conclusion considering that other than professor Paradox, Eon is the only one capable of such a thing." Rook said in agreement "and if Eon IS involved he's probably working with someone, he's not smart enough to plan this all on his own" Korra added

"which is why I suggest we need to gather more team members, if our enemies are getting too powerful then we need all the help we can get" Twilight said "nice plan Twilight, alright everybody all in favor of getting new team members say aye" Ben said "AYE!" everyone said in unison "alright it's unanimous, but just to make sure some nut case tries to pull something while I'm gone, only one person from each universe will be coming with me" Ben explained

"Well you know I'm going" Rainbow Dash stated

"And wherever she goes I go" BlackAgumon added

"Same here" Rex said

"Just try and stop us" Ash and Naruto said in unison

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said which can be translated into "hell yeah!"

"You can count me in" Dan said

"And me as well" Drago added

"You couldn't stop me if you tried" Korra stated

"Don't count us out of the action" Mike said as he and Amber stood up

"Alright, looks like I got my team, so the rest of you are fine with staying here?" Ben said as he turned to the others "do not worry, we will make sure you have a home to come back to while you are gone" Rook assured his partner

"So how are we doing this?" TerraWolfmon asked "with this" Ben said as he pulled out a small remote control looking device with the Omnitrix symbol being the only button from his pocket "it's called a Dimensional Transport Device or D.T.D. for short" Ben explained "we all have one" Rainbow Dash added as she pulled her own D.T.D. from her pocket "this one is yours" Ben said as he put the device in the hybrids hand

*flashback end*

"Alright Mike, step forward and take us to the first universe" said the Omnitrix bearer, the hybrid following his orders steps forward and takes out his D.T.D.

As he presses the button a holographic H.U.D. or heads up display appeared, as Mike selected the first world the device spoke **"Marvel universe, location, Liberty Island: New York City"** the device said in a high pitched female voice as a green swirling portal appeared in front of them

"Alright guys let's move" Ben said as he walked through the portal with the others following close behind

Until Amber stopped to speak to her tamer/boyfriend, the ladder taking the time to fully appreciate his partners new outfit consisting of a violet V-neck t-shirt that allowed her golden mane to flow and stopped at her midsection showing her silver furred back and golden furred stomach, midnight blue skirt with a crescent moon on her right thigh and the same golden arm guards with the yin-yang symbols on the area on the back of her hands.

 _'_ _damn she's beautiful'_ Mike thought in a trance until he heard her angelic voice snap him out of his stupor "this is really exciting isn't it?" the silver vixen asked with excitement in her voice "yeah, it is, I just hope Spider-Man, Static Shock, Max Steel, the Norrisville Ninja, Danny Phantom and Jake Long are willing to join us" the hybrid said as the couple linked hands and walked through the portal

*Marvel universe, New York City*

In the city of New York everything is peaceful until…

Boom!

A loud explosion is heard coming from the statue of Liberty as two teams are fighting it out "okay team here's the plan, Nova take Electro, Power Man take Rhino, Iron Fist take beetle, White Tiger take Kraven, I'll take Doc Ock and scaly" said a male voice wearing a red and blue suit with web patterns on the gloves, boots, chest, shoulders and mask with the mask having white lenses and black edges for eyes and a spider insignia in the center of his chest.

"Maybe you can take us six but what about the other three? you forget you are greatly outnumbered Spider-Man" said a man with long black messy hair wearing what looked to be a breathing apparatus with four mechanical tentacle like arms coming out of his back.

"You will never defeat all of us" said an alien with a squid for a head wearing red armor (it's Vilgax' omniverse look, and I have NO idea what that thing on his head is, I'm still trying to figure out WHY they gave it to him)

To the squid faced alien's right a man with light blue hair and grey and black clothes with a yellow 'G' symbol in the center of his chest.

To the squid faced alien's left a dark blue and grey bipedal wolf type creature with a white mane and sharp metal claws.

All seemed grim until a green swirling portal opened up out of nowhere "Wrong Squidface!" said a new voice from within the vortex

Out of the portal stepped none other than… "Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax said in irritation as the others stepped out as well.

"Whoa, who are you guys?" asked a boy with a golden helmet with a four pointed red star wearing a black suit with three white circles on his upper body covered in a light blue aura as he flew over to team Omniverse.

"Not the time Nova" said the boy from earlier as he swings over to the group on a web.

"That big squid doesn't seem to like you very much" the red and blue suited hero said to the Omnitrix bearer "yeah, that's Vilgax an alien warlord from my universe" Ben said casually making the spider themed hero go wide eyed

"Yo spider any chance of you getting in on this fight?" said a man with African-American skin wearing a suit of yellow and black armor and sunglasses

"So I guess it's safe to say that you're Spider-Man?" Mike/TerraWolfmon asked as he pulled out his Digivice and cards "yeah and that's Power Man, Nova, White Tiger and Iron Fist, you guys are?" the now named Spider-Man said as he pointed to each person "not really the time for intros dude" Dan deadpanned as he pointed toward the villains ahead

"we'll talk after we beat these guys" Ben said as he accessed the Omnitrix and selected one of his powerhouses "it's hero time!" the Omnitrix bearer shouted as he slammed down the core transforming into a 8 foot tall red skinned humanoid alien with four muscular arms and four green eyes wearing a black tank top with a green stripe in the middle, black pants, black fingerless gloves and a green belt with a white stripe in the middle and the Omnitrix logo acting as a belt buckle **"Fourarms!"** the transformed teen shouted to the sky

To say Spider-Man's team was surprised is the understatement of the century as both they and the villains except for Vilgax froze with wide eyes "that. Is. AWESOME!" Spidey exclaimed with excitement "amazing, I will take that device from you after this battle is over" the octopus themed villain said "yeah we are definitely talking after this" White Tiger stated.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Doctor Octopus ordered as the other villains followed.

*with Rex, Naruto and Dan*

"well let's go Bio-wulf" Rex said to the wolf creature as his arms glowed with a blue circuit like pattern, suddenly his hands grew into two large orange and grey colored robotic fists he calls 'the Smack Hands'

"Shadow Clone jutzu!" Naruto shouted as he made a few hand gestures and suddenly two identical clones of himself appeared in a puff of smoke and both he and the nanite warrior charged at the newly named Bio-wulf

"Ready Drago?" the brawler asked the little red dragon on his shoulder "always Dan" the Dragonoid replied "then let's get in there!" Dan shouted as Drago reformed into a sphere and jumped into Dan's palm

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku-sky raider jump!" the Pyrus brawler shouted as he threw the sphere, Drago jumped into the air as he opened up and revealed his true form "Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago shouted informing everybody of his true name

"Dan take Drago and help Power Man" the nanite warrior said getting a nod in response as the brawler and Bakugan went to aid the yellow and black suited hero

*with Ash and Korra*

"Well, well, well if it isn't the boy who stopped my plans to create a perfect world" said the light blue haired man "Cyrus?!" Ash said in shock "I see you haven't forgotten me" the now named Cyrus said "you know this guy?" Korra asked the trainer

"Yeah, he's the ex-boss of an evil organization called team Galactic and he tried using Palkia the Pokemon that controls Space and Dialga the Pokemon that controls time to create a whole new universe and destroy mine" Ash explained

"well then I'd say this is a perfect opportunity for my revenge, don't you?" the ex-boss of team Galactic said with a growl "Houndoom go!" he said as he threw a pokeball which released a creature that looked to be a large sized dog with black fur with a red muzzle and underbelly with a skull and horns on its head and a tail with an arrow tip.

"well Cyrus I guess it's time to show you just how strong I've gotten" Ash said as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it "Greninja, I choose you!" the trainer yelled as he threw the ball releasing a bipedal blue frog-like creature with its tongue wrapped around its neck to give the illusion of a scarf

"well that's new" Cyrus said "you ain't seen nothing yet" the trainer said as both got ready to battle and Korra got into a battle stance "no Korra, I got this, go help the others" Ash said "okay then, good luck Ash" the young Avatar said as she ran off to help Nova

*With Spider-Man, Mike and Amber*

"so looks like our teams are getting along" the hybrid said as he dodged an attack from the large reptile "yeah, and we got the advantage" the spider themed hero added as he back flipped away from the mad doctor and shot a web onto his face **"onyx rain!"** TerraWolfmon shouted as he shot black stone shards at the Lizard much to the villain's annoyance "I need a second, you mind stalling for me?" Mike asked to Spider-Man "sure just make it quick" the wall crawler replied as the hybrid took out two cards from his pocket "what are those supposed to do?" the web head asked as he looked to the Digimon/human hybrid in confusion "you'll see" Mike said as he looked at the first card

"Digi-modify, digivolution activate!" the hybrid tamer shouted as he slashed the card "ShiningRenamon digivolve to…" Amber began as her data reconfigured causing her to transform into a large fox with silver fur a golden muzzle and underbelly with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead wearing a blue and grey bow on her back "SilverKyubimon!" she shouted as her evolution finished

"and now it's my turn" Mike said as a sphere of data surrounded him "TerraWolfmon mode change to…" he began as the hybrid transformed into a brown furred bipedal werewolf creature wearing ripped up black shorts and black goggles around his neck "TerraWolfmon battle mode!" Mike shouted as the cocoon disappeared, and then he grinned as he held up the second card

"Digi-modify, summon Data Blade!" the hybrid shouted as he slashed the card through his Digivice causing a sword with red circuit patterns on the blade appeared before him, he grabbed the hilt and took a battle stance.

"Whoa" is all the spider themed hero said as he regained his composure from what he just saw, at the same time the octopus themed villain ripped the webbing off his face and the lizard uncovered his eyes both paused as they noticed the transformed Digimon and human/Digimon hybrid "it does not matter if you transform into giants the Nefarious Nine will still defeat you" doctor octopus stated with a hint of rage

"Did he seriously name his team 'the Nefarious Nine'?" SilverKyubimon asked with a chuckle at the end "I know right?" Spider-Man added in agreement while the reptile villain tackled the hybrid knocking him into the side if the statue of liberty, while the spider themed hero dodged a mechanical tentacle.

*with Ben and Vilgax*

The alien warlord tried to punch the tetramand only to be blocked by Ben's upper left hand "nice try Vilgax but I saw that coming a mile away" Fourarms said as he punched the squid faced alien in the gut with his two right fists then threw the villain a good 30 ft. away as he slapped the symbol on his belt transforming with a green light, as the light faded it revealed a blue scaled reptile type creature wearing a black shell, white underbelly with the Omnitrix on its chest and blue fins/spikes going down it's back **"Arctiguana!"** the Polar Manzradill shouted

"It's time for you to cool off Vilgax" Arctiguana quipped as he took a deep breath and let it out creating a beam of blue energy which he shot directly at the Chimera Sui Generis freezing it in a case of solid ice. "That should do it." Ben/Arctiguana said before he looked at how the others were doing _'this isn't working, we need to finish this now…wait that's it!'_ Ben thought "guys herd them together I got a plan!" everyone nodded and did as they were told.

"time to put you guys to rest" the Polar Manzradill said as he slapped the Omnitrix on his chest transforming in a bright green flash into a small humanoid creature wearing a green dress and white gloves and boots with light blue skin slightly darker blue hair and fairy wings **"Pesky Dust!"** the Omnitrix bearer shouted in a high pitched feminine voice

"Seriously?" Spider-Man deadpanned while Nova laughed hysterically "don't be so sure about that" SilverKyubimon said as she reverted back to her Rookie level form "yeah, remember big things come in small packages" Mike added, Power man would've asked what he meant by that until he was interrupted "just watch" Rainbow Dash said which the other team did as they were told.

As the other heroes stood there, the Nemuina began flying above the villains while showering them with what seemed to be purple dust "um why is he just putting dust all over them?" Nova asked in confusion after he finished with his laughing fit "that's one of Pesky Dust's powers, he can put his enemies to sleep, and he can also control their dreams" the Avatar explained as Pesky Dust landed on the ground in front of the heroes just as the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to existence with another green flash just as a black military jet landed letting out S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who came in and began to pick up the villains

"so I guess now is the time to" the alien shapeshifter began until he was interrupted by the device strapped to his wrist **"genetic damage detected, would you like to repair?"** the Omnitrix said in its higher pitched version of Ben's voice much to the native heroes surprise "did your watch just talk?" asked a new voice belonging to a African-American man with a black goatee and an eyepatch wearing a grey turtleneck sweater black pants black combat boots and a black trench coat.

"I'll answer that in a minute" the alien shapeshifter said "Omnitrix: identify genetic damage" the teen ordered to the watch **"genetic damage includes a highly dangerous amount of reptile DNA within adult human male"** the alien device diagnosed

"Reptile DNA… it's talking about the lizard, wait your watch said repair. Does that mean you can fix him?" the red and blue clad hero asked with hope in his tone "yeah, it would, why? Isn't he a bad guy?" Ben asked "no, he was my best scientist before any of this happened" the eyepatch wearing man answered

"alright then, Omnitrix: repair genetic damage" Ben ordered before a beam of neon green light shot toward the Lizard causing the reptile to change into a man with Caucasian skin with brown hair and ripped up pants "Doc Connors!" Spider-Man said in cheer as he caught the man before he hit the ground **"Genetic damage repaired"** the Omnitrix stated as the glow stopped

"I think it's time you all came with us" the man from earlier stated "alright but let's go somewhere a little more private" TerraWolfmon said as he pointed at the news helicopter flying above them "my thoughts exactly, Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D." the man now known as Nick Fury said "I suggest we take this to our base" Nick finished as he walked onto the jet with both teams following

*temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. base, New Jersey*

"So you're a team from another universe, consisting of people from other universes all with powers and you came here to recruit Spider-Man because you need all the help you can get to fight something that could spell doom for us all?" director Fury summarized after a very long explanation given to him by team Omniverse as not only them but Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist are all sitting in a conference room

"Pretty much" Mike said back in his 'human' form with his partner/girlfriend sitting to his left

"But why bug brain and not the rest of us?" the helmet wearing teen asked, annoyance ever present in his tone

"The offer extends to all of you, Spider-Man would just be our representative for this universe" Rainbow Dash explained

"well considering it's okay with Fury, and the fact that people from other universes have already entered ours then I'm gonna say yes" Spider-Man said as he extended his hand toward the Omnitrix bearer

"Glad to have you on board Spider-Man" Ben said as he took the spider themed heroes hand and shook it, then parted as TerraWolfmon and ShiningRenamon walked over to the red and blue costumed hero "in order for you to come back to this universe we have to give you this" the hybrid said as he handed the hero a D.T.D.

"It's been fun guys but we need to get to the next universe" Rex said out of nowhere

"Why don't I come with you guys? You know get to know you a little better, plus who can pass up the chance to visit another universe?" Spider-Man asked hoping they would say yes

"Sure, but you might want to get into some street clothes first, no telling how people will react with you dressed like that" Naruto said with a chuckle

"well okay then but I guess if I'm gonna do that I think it's only fair that you guys should know my secret identity" Spider-man said until he paused "my name is Peter Parker" he said removing his mask revealing a teenage boy looking to be around 16 or 17 with Caucasian skin brown hair and blue eyes "nice to officially meet you Peter" Ben said as he laid a hand on Peter's shoulder

"Thanks Ben, I'm gonna go change now" the web head said as he went to change into some street clothes

*5 minutes later*

Ben, Rainbow Dash, BlackAgumon, Rex, Korra, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Mike, Amber and Naruto are waiting for their newest team member

"alright, ready to go" they heard the wall crawler call as he came running to the group wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, a light purple over shirt and a blue backpack.

"Nice look Pete, they suit you" Ash complimented "thanks Ash, so where are we going to?" Spidey asked "we're going to try and get this guy called Static to join the team" Mike said as he opened the portal

"Already said goodbye to your team?" Korra asked to the spider themed hero as he walked up to her "yeah, but we know it's not for good" Peter answered as they walked through the swirling green vortex to another universe.

 **Mechazard: yeah baby chapter 10! Done and done! Woo!**

 **Mike: don't get too excited man you still need to tell them to check out you're profile page for a good look at my 'human' form**

 **Mechazard: that also reminds me that the descriptions for you and Amber along with Foxflare are also on my profile page**

 **Ben: so don't forget to check that out**

 **Rainbow Dash: so until next time**

 **Mechazard: see ya later true believers *snickers* sorry couldn't resist**


End file.
